Battle Begin!
by Hero thinkgiez
Summary: /"Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, dan kau seharusnya turuti saja perintahku tadi siang, sampah,"/"Ini perintah, mulai saat ini kau adalah tunanganku,"/"Hmp, tapi aku ini bukan tipe orang yang penurut, Akashi-san,"/Tidak hanya ditendang hingga jatuh,ia juga seenaknya diperintah dan dipermalukan di depan publik,saking menyebalkannya,sampai membuat sisigelap kuroko muncul
1. Chapter 1

**Eh... Halo '-'/ nama saia di sini HERO, tapi terkadang dipanggil ATAP, entah kenapa '-'**

 **Nama Thinkgiez itu disarankan oleh seseorang yang memanggilku ATAP '-' mungkin ada sebagian yang tahu siapa dia '-'**

 **Lalu ini... .-. ... mungkin cukup .-.**

 **WARNING: OOC, TYPO(maybe), AU**

 **KuroFEM!akashi/FEM!akashiKuro**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Langit terlihat sangat damai dengan langit biru dan awannya yang berwarna putih. Nyanyian burung yang terdengar merdu. Suara langkah kaki manusia yang sedang sibuk. Anak kecil tertawa riang tanpa memikirkan beban apapun. Semua damai. Sangat damai. Begitu juga yang dirasakan lelaki dengan surai yang seirama dengan hamparan langit di atasnya—

"Kuroko! Nikahilah aku!"

"Hah?"

Mungkin tidak.

.

.

 **Battle Begin!**

.

.

Kadang sebagian orang tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan di saat seperti ini. Ya, di saat seperti ini. Ketika seseorang berdiri di hadapanmu. Menyudutkanmu. Menatap tajam ke arahmu dan—memerintahmu. Ya, itu pasti kalimat perintah. Perintah untuk menikah. Akashi Seijurou. Gadis yang sudah cantik, dia juga dari kalangan terpandang. Ayahnya memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar. Entah apa perusahaan itu, tapi sekarang ini hal itu tidak penting. Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah keadaan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Di saat dia sedang asyik menikmati _vanillashake_ nya sembari membaca novel misteri yang sudah di bagian klimaks. Hal itu tertunda. Tertunda oleh hal tak masuk akal dan membingungkan. Saat ini Kuroko tahu, dia masih SMA. Bahkan belum mencapai kata lulus. Dia masih kelas satu. Anak yang masih belum bisa apa-apa tanpa orang tua. Dan sekarang ada seorang gadis yang sangat jauh derajatnya dengan Kuroko berdiri di depannya. Dan melamarnya mungkin.

"Ehm... Akashi-san?" tanya Kuroko sembari menutup bukunya dengan terpaksa. Benar, ia terpaksa menunda bacanya untuk berbincang dengan seorang _lady_ di depannya. Kuroko tahu benar, Akashi bukanlah orang yang dapat dilawan, bukan karena ayahnya. Terkadang Akashi terlihat sangat menyeramkan dan sangat menjunjung tinggi kesopanan. Jadi sebisa mungkin Kuroko bersikap hormat padanya. Kalau mau, Kuroko tidak akan menutup bukunya jika lawan bicaranya bukan Akashi.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Begini... kenapa tiba-tiba kau memerintahku menikahimu? Selain itu aku masih SMA,"

"Hal itu tidak penting sekarang, sekarang aku ingin kau menikahiku,"

Kuroko sekarang _sweetdrop_. Jawabannya sangat tegas. Pancaran matanya sangat serius. Bahkan dia sampai duduk bersimpuh di atas rumput. Kuroko menggaruk tengkuk lehernya "Begini, maafkan bila aku lancang... tapi jelas aku tidak bisa. Aku masih SMA, lagipula tidak mungkin, kan? Menikah dengan orang yang mengobrol saja tidak pernah bahkan mencintai?" tolak Kuroko dengan Bahasa sesopan-sopannya. Kuroko sedikit cemas. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan babak belur atau apa. Menolak si nona _absolute_ di sekolah ini.

Tapi, yah, kenyataan selalu saja berbeda.

Tidak disangka gadis muda bersurai merah panjang ini berdiri tanpa ada komentar atau pukulan sama sekali. Kuroko juga heran dengan itu. Sejauh yang Kuroko lihat selama ini. Jika ada seseorang yang membangkang perintahnya, Akashi tanpa ampun akan—mengancam? Mereka dengan gunting yang seirama dengan warna rambutnya. Jika ancaman masih tak mempan. Nona muda ini akan bertindak. Itu sangat mengerikan. Sampai sekarangpun tidak ada yang berani menolaknya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti,"

"Oh, kau mengerti, ya?" Kuroko mulai sedikit cemas. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi sedikit dari Akashi.

"Ya, untuk saat ini kita hanya dapat bertunangan,"

"Heh? Tung... apa?"

"Kau benar, kita masih murid SMA, dan kau sama sekali belum mengenalku, jadi untuk saat ini mari kita berusaha saling mengenal dan menci—"

"Tunggu!" spontan Kuroko memotong pembicaraan Akashi.

"Kau berani sekali memotong pembicaraanku,"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menikahimu, meskipun bertunanganpun, aku tak bisa, maafkan aku Akashi-san,"

Hening. Mata mereka saling beradu. Setelah itu Akashi memalingkan wajahnya. Memdecakkan lidahnya dan menatap kembali lelaki yang berada di bawahnya, sedang duduk tenang memegangi novel. "Kenapa kau semudah itu menolaknya?"

"Kalau ditanya kenapa? Karena aku tidak mengenalmu bahkan menyukaimu..."

"Makanya sudah kubilang—"

"Lagipula, kau seorang _lady_ dari keluarga terpandang harusnya tidak mendekati orang biasa sepertiku, kan?" Kuroko berdiri dari tempatnya semula duduk lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis _absolute_ sendirian di perkarangan sekolah.

Beberapa langkah setelah Akashi sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Kuroko berjongkok dengan cucuran keringat yang membahana. Tampangnya datar, tapi tangannya merinding dan badannya keringatan. Bagaimana tidak? Yang baru saja ia tolak adalah Akashi Seijurou. Meskipun memiliki emosi datar seperti itu. Kuroko tetap saja manusia yang akan takut oleh hal yang berbahaya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya jam pulang sekolah tiba. Dengan tergesa-gesa Kuroko berkemas, dan beranjak pergi dari bangkunya. Dia sangat ingin melanjutkan novel yang sedang ia baca. Karena saat istirahat siang dia sempat diganggu tuan putri yang tidak bisa dilawan. Tuan putri yang memiliki surai merah panjang yang lembut dan harum. Mata _heterochrom_ nya yang seperti dapat mengendalikan orang lain. termaksud Kuroko sendiri. Ya, jujur saja dia sempat tak berkutik saat bertatapan mata. Cowok yang menyedihkan.

Lalu di sisi lain.

Gadis dengan parasnya yang sangat cantik. Cara berjalannya yang anggun. Dan tubuhnya yang ideal itu membuat dirinya terlihat sempurna dan mencolok di antara lautan manusia ini. Lalu saat ini dia sedang berjalan sendirian tanpa pengawal apapun di tengah rakyat jelata. Akashi, bukankah itu bahaya? Untuk seorang tuan putri sepertimu? Tapi Akashi tidak berpikir begitu. Dia merasa aman berjalan sendirian seperti itu. Tidak peduli dengan lirikkan para berandal pasar di sana.

Tentu saja Akashi menyadari mata para lelaki tingkat rendah itu sedang meliriknya. Dan tidak lama ada seorang dari mereka yang nekat mendekati nona muda bersurai merah dengan maksud menggoda. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa mereka sedang menggali lubang kubur mereka sendiri "Hei, tuan putri dari mana kau? Mau ikut bersama kami?"

Akashi masih bertampang datar menatap lawan bicaranya "Tidak, terimakasih," tolaknya tegas. Sangat tegas. Dan entah mengapa itu membuat cowok yang tidak lain adalah lawan bicara Akashi naik pitam. Dia malah semakin menggali sangat dalam liang kuburnya, dengan menarik tangan Akashi yang berharga itu.

"Ayo, ikut aku, nona!"

"Kubilang tidak, sampah,"

"Eh?"

Aura yang mengebu-ngebu. Tatapan mata yang haus akan darah. Gunting yang merah dan terasah. Mereka para berandalan memancing sisi yakuza Akashi. Wajah mereka yang tadinya menyebalkan kini kian menciut dan mengeluarkan air mata menyedihkan dan beberapa liter lendir dari hidung. Akashi berjalan maju. Mendekati orang yang barusan menariknya. Reflek si berandalan itu terjatuh. Kakinya sudah sangat lemas setelah bertatapan beberapa detik dengan monster di depannya. "Jika kubilang tidak, ya tidak, kau tak mengerti apa yang kukatakan?" Akashi mengangkat guntingnya dan—

Ckris

Ia menggunting beberapa helai rambut sampah di depannya yang sudah sedikit memutih. Setelah itu kawanannya membawa pergi orang yang terkapar lemas yang tidak lain adalah salah satu dari mereka. Akashi menghela nafas penyesalan. Ya, sedetik setelah para preman itu pergi, dia sedikit menyesali satu hal "Kenapa... tadi tidak kugores saja sedikit wajahnya, ya? Pasti cukup untuk pelampiasan," itulah yang ia sesalkan. Akashi saat ini mungkin sedang kesal. Karena hal ceroboh yang ia lakukan hari ini, harga dirinya jadi sedikit hancur. Ditolak oleh rakyat biasa itu bukanlah masalah kecil. "Padahal Cuma serangga," gumamnya sambil menatap gunting kesayangannya.

"Rupanya aku tidak perlu turun tangan," saat itulah tiba-tiba saja Kuroko muncul dan sudah berdiri tegap di samping Akashi, dengan meminum segelas minuman favoritnya. Gadis surai merah itu langsung menangkap sosok lelaki yang tingginya hampir setara dengannya "Terus... ngapain seorang tuan putri di sini?" tanya Kuroko _to the point_. Dengan tampangnya yang selalu datar.

"Hanya sedang mengitari tempat para rakyat biasa ini, kupikir menarik juga,"

"Heh... sruuppppppp... gluk, tanpa _bodyguard_?"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri,"

"Heh... ssrruuuuppp... gluk, di luar dugaan, kau bodoh, ya?"

"Hei, bisakah kau tinggalkan minuman itu dan jangan mengataiku,"

"Hmm, kau memang bodoh... meskipun kau _absolute_ atau apa, kau ini perempuan,"

Angin berhembus menyempurnakan panggung teater kedua orang ini. Matahari sore yang menyinari mereka seperti lampu sorot. Ekspresi wajah Kuroko yang begitu serius. Saling bertukar pandang. Baru pertama kali ini Akashi mendengar seseorang mengatakan itu dengan tulus. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang membangkangnya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengatainya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berbicara enteng dengannya. Dan baru pertama kali ini Akashi dibuat bingung oleh seseorang.

"Ng, ada apa? Kenapa kau melamun? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"Eh? Ah, tidak ada, aku akan pulang sekarang, akan kutelpon supir pribadiku,"

"Tunggu, sebelum itu... mau ikut bersamaku?"

Kuroko reflek menarik tangan Akashi. Lalu menyeretnya paksa ke sesuatu tempat.

 **Skip**

"Jadi... kenapa kau membawaku ke _majiburger?_ "

"Aku rasa kau lapar, apa kau tidak makan makanan cepat saji?" tanya Kuroko yang baru saja datang dengan membawa dua biji hamburger lengkap dengan minumannya, _vanillashake_. Padahal ia baru saja membeli minuman itu sebelumnya. Mungkin satu gelas tidaklah cukup.

"Tidak, makanan tetap makanan, tidak ada bedanya... akan kumakan," Akashi mengambil jatah hamburgernya. Setelah membuka bungkusnya ia melahapnya dengan anggun. Terlihatnya begitu, tapi caranya mengunyah makanan sama sekali tidak. Tuan putri ini terlalu cepat mengunyah hingga baru beberapa detik saja hamburger itu sudah hilang. Kuroko yang melihat itu dari dekat sangat takjub dengan kecepatan mulut Akashi. Sangat tidak disangka. Bahkan Kuroko saja kalah.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan hamburger. Akashi beralih ke _vanillashake_. Ia meneguknya sekali dan—

Hoowaa~

Terpancar kebahagiaan dari gadis bersurai merah ini. Kuroko tersenyum sangat tipis dan ikut meneguk minumannya "Sudah kuduga, kau pasti suka," ujar Kuroko dengan ekspresi yang sudah berganti dari senyuman tipis menjadi tawa. Jujur, Akashi sedikit terpaku melihat Kuroko saat itu. Kuroko terlihat sangat manis saat tertawa. Dan saat bertampang datar, itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Kuroko... aku ingin pergi ke sesuatu tempat setelah ini,"

Setelah selesai meneguk _vanilla_ nya, Kuroko menatap cerah ke arah Akashi. Memberikan senyuman terbaik yang ia miliki pada Akashi. Dengan tegas ia memjawab permintaan Akashi, "Baiklah,"

 **SKIP :v**

Ngiung-ngiung

Jder! Jder!

Suaranya sangat berisik. Banyak anak muda yang berdatangan untuk bermain. Berderet mesin yang beragam jenis. Dan itu untuk dimainkan. Dan Kuroko saat ini sungguh sangat penasaran. Kenapa Akashi memintanya menemani ke _game center_?

"Nah, Kuroko! Ayo kita bermain sampai jarimu kapalan," perintah Akashi dengan gaya khasnya. Kuroko mengangguk dan mengikuti Akashi dari belakang.

"Akashi-san, kenapa harus _game center_? Dan juga langitnya sudah gelap... apa tak apa kau pulang malam?"

"Keinginanku adalah milikku... aku tidak peduli, untuk saat ini ayo kita bermain sepuasnya,"

Kuroko menghela nafas berat. Terpaksa ia menghabiskan uang jajan sebulannya yang seharusnya ia pakai untuk membeli _vanilla shake_ selama sebulan untuk bermain di tempat ribut ini. Meskipun awalnya Kuroko ogah, ujung-ujungnya ia juga jadi keasyikan bermain bersama Akashi. Hampir seluruh permainan mereka mainkan. Tidak ada yang terlewat. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka merasa lelah dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri bermain di dalam sana.

Setelah itu mereka pergi membeli minum dan berjalan pulang.

"Kau tidak menelpon supir pribadimu?" tanya Kuroko sambil meneguk minuman kalengnya.

"Tidak, akan lebih baik berjalan kaki,"

"Heh... gitu," akhirnya pembicaraan berakhir sampai di sana. Mereka sama-sama sibuk meneguk minuman kaleng milik mereka sendiri. Sama sibuk melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah sendiri. Tapi terkadang mata Akashi melirik ke arah sesosok lelaki di samping kirinya yang sedang membaca novel sambil berjalan. Dan entah sejak kapan novel itu sudah ada di tangannya. Lalu ia dapat membaca novel tanpa menabrak tiang atau orang lain, itu cukup mengagumkan. Beberapa lama kemudian Kuroko memulai kembali percakapan sambil membaca buku.

"Kau sepertinya cukup tertarik dengan suatu hal yang merakyat, ya?"

"Heh? Ya, karena selama ini aku tumbuh besar di lingkungan yang membosankan, jadi mungkin tak ada salahnya bermain-main di tempat para rakyat jelata berkumpul,"

"Bisakah kau tidak menjawab dengan wajah seram itu?"

Setelah itu kembali hening. Dan tidak lama Kuroko memulai kembali percakapan.

"Kau ingat kejadian tadi siang? Saat kau mela—"

Buak!

Entah mengapa Kuroko malah dipukul dengan keras hingga terjatuh terantuk dinding pagar rumah. Perhatian semua orang langsung tertuju kepada mereka berdua. Dan bergosip berbagai macam hal "Apa yang kau lakukan, Akashi-san? Ini sakit," gerutu Kuroko kesal. Novelnya jadi sedikit kotor dan lecek sekarang.

"Ah... padahal tadi aku sudah melupakannya, tapi kau malah mengingatkanku lagi tentang itu,"

"Seharusnya tidak perlu sampai mendorongku," Kuroko yang setengah berdiri itu kembali dirobohkan oleh tuan putri di depannya. Membuat kepalanya menempel kembali pada pagar batu itu "Akashi-san!"

Duak!

Salah satu kaki ramping milik Akashi menendang dinding tepat di samping pelipis Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko sedikit melebarkan matanya. Dan setelah itu kembali datar "Apa maumu Akashi-san?"

"Kau tahu? Kau sudah membangkangku saat itu,"

"Hah? Aku tidak bermaksu—"

"Kau juga memutuskan pembicaraanku,"

"Itu karena kau bicara yang an—"

"Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, dan kau seharusnya turuti saja perintahku tadi siang, sampah,"

"Hah?"

Akashi menurunkan kakinya. Merendahkan tubuhnya dan membuat wajah mereka sejajar. Pancaran mata Akashi sangat berbeda dibanding tadi. Kedua iris merahnya seakan memerintah Kuroko secara tidak langsung untuk tidak bergerak sama sekali. "Ini perintah, mulai saat ini kau adalah tunanganku," bisik Akashi pelan. Tapi bisikannya itu membuat bulu kuduk Kuroko berdiri sekejap. Seakan dia telah dihipnotis.

Setelah itu Akashi berdiri tegak dan menaiki mobil hitam yang tidak lain adalah mobil pribadinya. Entah sejak kapan dia menelpon dan menyuruh seseorang untuk menjemputnya. Tapi saat ini hal itu tidak penting. Yang sekarang penting adalah keadaan Kuroko.

"Setelah seenaknya memberi perintah dan pergi begitu saja..." Kuroko berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi. menepuk bajunya agar tersingkir dari debu. Minuman kalengnya yang masih ada setengah tumpah. Novel kesayangannya jadi lecek. Kali ini Kuroko benar-benar kesal. Belum lagi ada beberapa manusia yang bergosip sambil menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan mengejek "Heh... ternyata dia egois juga," bisik Kuroko dengan pose yang cukup membuat dirinnya terlihat keren. Dengan menaruh buku kecil itu di dekap mulutnya dan meletakkan tangannya pada saku celananya. "Hmp, tapi aku ini bukan tipe orang yang penurut, Akashi-san," setelah berbisik pada dirinya sendiri sekali lagi, Kuroko melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya melewati rute yang lebih dekat.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit hitam yang tak berbintang dan tak berbulan. Langit malam di kota saat ini sungguh menyebalkan. Tidak hanya ditendang hingga jatuh, ia juga seenaknya diperintah dan dipermalukan di depan public. Dan itu semua terjadi di bawah langit yang sama dan kota yang sama. Bagi Kuroko hal ini sangat menyebalkan. Saking menyebalkannya, sampai membuat sisi gelap Kuroko muncul.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ng... saia sangat banyak waktu .-.**

 **karena libur, jadi seharian di kamar terus... waktu dipanggil emak suruh cuci baju saia molor**

 **tinggal beberapa minggu lagi sampai saia akan masuk sekolah kembali :V**

 **lalu... .-. mungkin ini cukup... .-. eh, lalu kayaknya tahun ini saia tidak akan dapat THR... .-.**

 **WARNING: OOC, TYPO(maybe), AU**

 **KuroFEM!aka/FEM!akakuro**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Tetsu-kun~"

"Ng? Momoi-san,"

"Aku membawakan bekal untukmu,"

"Eh? ah... terimakasih, maaf merepotkan,"

"Mmm, asalkan bisa membuat Tetsu-kun senang, apapun akan kulakukan,"

Pancaran kasih sayang yang menghangatkan hati. Dan senyuman yang tulus untuk orang yang ia sukainya. Beginilah yang seharusnya anak perempuan lakukan. Mendapatkan hati seorang lelaki dengan cara yang lembut dan bukannya menendang dan memerintah. Seperti seseorang yang saat ini tengah memerhatikan Kuroko dan Momoi dari kejauhan. Kuroko tahu itu, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Ia lebih memilih bersama cewek yang lemah lembut, meskipun Kuroko tahu masakan Momoi pasti tidak enak.

Tapi yang penting dia membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Maukah kau makan bersamaku, Tetsu-kun?"

Kuroko tersenyum lembut padanya. Mungkin lebih baik dia makan bersama Momoi dari pada berurusan dengan si tuan putri itu saat jam istirahat. Mungkin saja kalau makan bersama orang lain dia tidak akan mengganggu. Biarlah seorang _lady_ bersurai merah itu terus menguntit Kuroko.

"Hmm, tentu saj—"

GREP

"Sayangnya Tetsuya adalah milikku,"

Kuroko lupa.

Akashi selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

.

.

 **Battle Begin!**

.

.

Pemandangan yang mengerikan. Seorang lelaki sedang diseret oleh 'ratu' di sekolah dengan menarik kerah bajunya. Meskipun si lelaki itu meronta atau sebagainya. Tetap saja tidak membuahkan hasil. Yang lelaki itu dapatkan hanyalah rasa malu karena diseret bagaikan anak kucing yang tidak berdaya karena kehilangan induknya? Seluruh mata para siswa dan siswi tertuju pada objek yang sedang Akashi seret. Tatapan mata mereka menunjukkan rasa simpati yang sangat dalam. Kali ini Kuroko benar-benar merasa kesal dengan tindakan semena-mena tuan putri ini, tidak, dia memang lebih mirip ratu. Ratu yang galak dan menyeramkan. Seperti ratu hati yang ada di film _Alice in wonderland_.

Kuroko tahu itu karena ia pernah menontonnya sekali.

Selang beberapa lama. Akhirnya Akashi dan Kuroko yang sedang diseret itu sampai pada ruang peristirahatan para murid. Tepat setelah Akashi membuka pintu, Kuroko dilemparnya hingga membentur dinding. Setelah Akashi membuat Momoi menangis dengan menghancurkan bekalnya, ia menyeret Kuroko dan sehabis itu lelaki surai biru langit ini malah di lemparkannya ke sembarang tempat begitu mereka sampai pada tempat tujuan. Penderitaan Kuroko memang tidak henti-hentinya. Ini menjengkelkan.

"Akashi-san kau sudah keterlaluan," ujar Kuroko yang masih terduduk di lantai putih itu. Setelah selesai mengunci pintu UKS, Akashi menghampiri Kuroko dengan pandangan menusuk. Mata yang seperti bisa mengendalikan seseorang yang menatapnya langsung.

"Sudah kubilang kemarin, kau sekarang adalah tunanganku dan seharusnya kau tahu seorang tunangan dilarang mendekati gadis lain," Akashi mengucapkan itu dengan suara yang mencekam. Posenya yang seperti biasa. Menyilangkan kedua tangan. Dan sekarang salah satu kakinya ia letakkan pada dagu pemuda di bawahnya itu. Mereka saling beradu pandang. Tidak ada yang mau kalah. "Apa kau tidak mengerti? Aku ini mutlak,"

"Jangan seenaknya, Akashi-san,"

"Heh, justru orang yang seenaknyalah yang akan menang,"

Setelah itu hening. Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis di depannya itu. Kaki ramping yang sedari tadi sedang mengangkat dagu Kuroko itu ia tepis. Tanpa rasa takut atau apapun itu ia berdiri tegak menghadap Akashi. Kedua orang ini akhirnya berhadapan secara langsung. Saling menatap tanpa rasa takut. Kuroko juga sedang menyiapkan mental untuk membalas perkataan menyebalkan Akashi itu. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama. Kuroko yang sudah mulai merasa kesal ini sudah tahu akan mengatakan apa.

"Orang yang seenaknya, ya?" Kuroko masih bertampang datar. Dia melirikkan matanya ke atas. Dan manaruh tangan kanannya pada mulutnya. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan setelah itu tersenyum kecil pada Akashi "Kalau begitu..." lelaki surai _babyblue_ ini tanpa segan langsung mencengkram kedua tangan Akashi dan membantingnya ke tempat tidur. "Aku juga akan bersikap seenaknya, tuan putri,"

"Heh, kau berani sekali melakukan ini padaku, lepaskan," Akashi berusaha menarik tangannya tapi tidak berhasil. Meskipun terlihat kurus dan lemah, tenaga Kuroko cukup kuat untuk mencengkram tangan perempuan.

"Tidak,"

"Kau berani membangkangku?"

"Bukannya membangkang, aku hanya bersikap seenaknya,"

"Hmp, omong kosong, menyingkirlah,"

"Tidak,"

"Tetsuya,"

"Apa, Sei-chan?" senyuman tipis berganti menjadi seringai. Bahkan ekspresi itu bisa timbul dari wajah Kuroko yang minim akan ekspresi. Setelah itu Akashi menggunakan kakinya dan menendang perut Kuroko dengan memanfaatkan celah yang ada. Jelas Kuroko langsung terlempar ke sudut tempat tidur. Tendangannya lumayan kuat untuk seukuran kaki Akashi yang ramping "Kenapa menendangku?"

CRING

Akashi menodongkan gunting merahnya ke leher Kuroko. Dari tatapan matanya, Kuroko tahu bahwa saat ini Akashi sedang marah. Meskipun begitu, Kuroko tetap kalem "Jangan seenaknya!" bentak Akashi. Dan ia semakin menancapkan ujung besi itu ke kulit Kuroko. Hingga ada sedikit darah yang menetes dari leher pemuda surai biru muda ini.

"Bukankah yang seenaknya dialah yang menang? Kenapa kau marah? Kau merasa kalah? Malu? Ayo katakan padaku, Sei-chan," Kuroko mengulurkan tanganya. Mengusap pipi Akashi dan menyibak surai merahnya yang menutupi mata. Masih tersenyum licik.

"Ckk!" tidak disangka Akashi langsung menarik guntingnya kembali. Kuroko pun melonggarkan pertahanannya. Tapi setelah itu, dengan cepat Akashi kembali menodongkan guntingnya dan menggores wajah Kuroko. Hingga darah dari pipi lelaki ini mengalir. Di situlah Kuroko melebarkan matanya sesaat lalu kembali seperti biasa.

"Ini sakit, Akashi-san".

"Kau akan kubuat menyesal karena telah membangkangku, Kuroko," setelah mengatakan itu, Akashi pergi dari UKS, dan akhirnya perang di ruangan itu pun berakhir. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah, ternyata beberapa murid di sana sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua dari depan pintu. Kuroko hanya bisa _sweetdrop_ melihat tingkah mereka semua yang merasa simpati pada Kuroko.

Kuroko mendecakkan lidah. Padahal tadi sudah sempurna, tapi ia malah terkena serangan tidak terduga. Bukan hanya di leher, bahkan di wajah juga. Tuan putri _absolute_ itu benar-benar tidak kenal ampun.

.

.

.

"Kurokocchi!"

"HEH?"

"Uwa! Kau menyeramkan _ssu_!"

"Kau berisik, _aho_ kise!"

"HEGH! Ada apa denganmu, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko mengabaikan temannya yang berisik dan berwarna kuning itu. Saat ini Kuroko sedang kesal karena kejadian barusan. Kali ini dua luka ia peroleh dari gunting keramat berwarna merah itu. Dan yang menyebalkannya lagi, salah satu lukanya itu ia dapatkan karena kelengahan Kuroko sendiri. Padahal seharusnya sudah sempurna. Dan untuk sekarang, Kuroko harus meminta maaf pada Momoi karena sudah membuatnya menangis. Dan sekarang ini dia sudah menemukan targetnya.

Dengan segera ia memanggil Momoi dari kejauhan. Tapi yang ia panggil tak kunjung menoleh ke arahnya. Ah, sepertinya gadis surai persik itu mengabaikan dirimu Kuroko. Lihat saja wajahnya, sepertinya Momoi masih merasa sedih dengan kejadian barusan. Meskipun itu bukanlah salahmu, sih. Dan hal ini membuat Kuroko tambah kesal. Gadis yang selalu mengekornya kali ini sudah hilang. Semuanya karena Akashi. Dia sudah penyatakan perang. Berarti Kuroko juga harus serius, ya?

.

.

.

"Oi, Tetsu, kau tidak makan dengan tunanganmu?" sudah berapa pertanyaan hari ini? Setiap bicara dengan orang, semuanya langsung menyambung ke tunangan. Segala pertanyaan tentang tunangan. Semua obrolan menyangkut pautkan tentang tunangan. Dan setiap orang di sekolah ini selalu bergosip tentang Kuroko yang jadi tunangannya Akashi. Semuanya menyebalkan. Kenapa gossip selalu menyebar dengan cepat? "Tetsu kau dengar?" bahkan Aomine juga.

"Aomine-kun, bisakah tidak membahas itu?" Aomine mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya secepat mungkin lalu menelannya. Setelah itu—

"Tapi, kau hebat! Kau melawannya! Membantingnya ke ranjang! Lalu—"

DUAK!

 _Ignite pass kai_ dari Kuroko.

Dan untuk saat ini Aomine terkapar di atas rerumputan hijau. Kuroko pun pergi meninggalkan mahluk biru itu setelah menghabiskan bekalnya sendiri.

Sekarang dimana pun Kuroko berada. Di sekolah ini. Semua yang melintas di telinganya hanyalah tentang Akashi, Tunangan, dan Kuroko sendiri tentunya. Padahal Kuroko sendiri tidak setuju dengan itu semua. Dan belum lagi, Kuroko saat ini jadi selalu waspada dengan sekelilingnya. Jujur saja ancaman Akashi tadi itu membuatnya sedikit cemas. Entah apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan, tapi yang pasti hal yang sangat menakutkan, bukan?

Lalu, di saat yang tidak tepat. Kedua couple? Yang sedang di gosipkan di penjuru sekolah berpas-pasan di koridor. Semua murid yang berada di lokasi itu menegang seakan sedang menyaksikan film horror. Tatapan mata mereka seakan mengatakan "Berjuanglah, Kuroko!"

Kuroko dapat merasakan ungkapan batin mereka dan itu sangat mengesalkan.

Akhirnya Akashi melangkah maju, dan—tidak terjadi apa-apa. Akashi lewat begitu saja tanpa menatap Kuroko atau sebagainya. Lalu penonton yang sudah serius memperhatikan itu merasa kecewa. Tatapa mata mereka lagi-lagi terbaca oleh Kuroko "Ah... tidak terjadi apa-apa, membosankan," mungkin sudah saatnya Kuroko pindah sekolah?

.-.

.-.

Di sisi lain, Akashi.

"Hei, Sei-chan~ dimana Tetsu-chan?" di sini pun juga selalu membahas Kuroko. Akashi telah melakukan hal yang salah sampai-sampai seluruh sekolah mengetahui dan bergosip macam-macam. Dan yang paling menyebalkan ketika gossip itu sudah jatuh di telinga Mibuchi Reo. Pasti orang ini selalu saja mengungkit hal itu tanpa rehat. Seperti sekarang contohnya. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dia bertanya tentang Kuroko. Membuat telinga Akashi panas.

"Jangan memanggilnya Tetsu-chan,"

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku ingin memanggilnya Tet—" Akashi menatap tajam Reo dengan hasrat ingin membunuh. Karena itu Reo langsung menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. "Maafkan saya, Sei-chan," dan setelah itu Akashi meninggalkan lelaki surai hitam yang tidak lain adalah teman kecilnya itu.

Kali ini Akashi benar-benar dendam terhadap Kuroko. Meskipun dia yang memintanya untuk bertunangan atau menikah. Tetap saja, Akashi merasa kesal dengan Kuroko. Walau dia juga sempat baik saat di _majiburger_ dan _gamecenter_. Tapi tetap saja, Kuroko menjengkelkan. Meskipun juga dia telah dia jujur terhadap Akashi. Tapi tetap saja Akashi merasa Kuroko kurang ajar karena telah membantingnya ke tempat tidur.

Dan Akashi juga tidak bosan-bosannya mengulang apa yang di tuliskan di atas.

"Khh... Kuroko bodoh,"

.

.

.

Usai sekolah.

Kedua orang yang di pertemukan di bawah langit senja. Di tengah kedamaian. Angin semilir yang menyibak rambut mereka. Dan salah satu dari mereka menggenggam erat selembar kertas. Wajah yang saling menunjukkan kebencian dan kewaspadaan. Jika dilihat, ini memang tontonan yang menegangkan. Kuroko dan Akashi kini kembali berhadapan di kolam renang sekolah. Bukan di dalam airnya, kok.

Kenapa kedua orang yang sedang berkonflik ini bertemu kembali di tempat ini? Mari reka ulang kejadiannya.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Kuroko yang hendak pulang menemukan sepucuk surat di loker sepatunya. Entah siapa pengirimnya. Yang pasti di surat itu, sang pengirim menyuruh lelaki ini untuk mengunjungi kolam renang sebelum pulang. Kuroko sempat berpikir, mungkin ini Momoi? Baguslah jika dia berniat memaafkan Kuroko. Dan tanpa perasaan curiga atau sebagainya Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya ke kolam renang.

Sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu yang menuju ke arah kolam. Terlihat surai merah yang bersinar karena sinar matahari senja. Kuroko melebarkan kedua iris birunya. Si surai merah itu menolehkan wajahnya. Dan pada akhirnya, mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Tsk! Akashi-san..."

"Huh? Kuroko?"

Aura kebencian pun menyebar di sekitar kolam renang. Sungguh, ini bukanlah pertemuan yang romantis.

.-.

.-.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Akashi tanpa menatap wajah Kuroko sama sekali. Dan masih memasang pose angkuh seperti biasanya.

"Bukankah kau yang mengirim surat ini?" seperti biasa nada bicara Kuroko datar. Ia menunjukkan surat yang ia dapatkan barusan pada lawan bicaranya. Akashi mengambilnya dan melihat isi surat itu. Tak lama kemudia, ia menyobek surat itu jadi partikel-partikel kecil dan membuangnya "Apa yang kau lakukan pada suratnya, Akashi-san?"

"Ini dari Reo,"

"Reo?"

"Dia orang bodoh yang menyuruhku kemari,"

"He... kukira kau bukan tipe orang yang mematuhi perintah,"

"Dia teman kecilku! Jadi kuperlakukan dia sebaik mungkin!"

"Oh..." kecanggungan melandan kedua orang ini. Akashi masih tidak mau menatap lawan bicaranya. Kuroko juga hanya memandangi punggung Akashi dengan datar. Entah apa yang sedang lelaki ini pikirkan. Tapi yang pasti tidak mungkin Kuroko berpikiran hal yang vulgar.

Kuroko masih menatap lekat-lekat punggung Akashi yang terlihat kurus itu. Menatap dan terus menatap. Melangkah maju perlahan mendekati sosok yang sedang membelakanginya. Dan masih tetap menatap punggung Akashi. Lalu sekali lagi, Kuroko tidak sedang berpikiran hal yang vulgar. Dia adalah lelaki berpikiran bersih. Tidak seperti Aomine yang sering membaca majalah Horikita Mai, dan juga penyuka sesuatu yang besar yang berbunyi boing-boing.

Dan kembali pada Kuroko.

Saat ini dia sudah semakin dekat dengan Akashi. Bisa dibilang punggung Akashi. Tanpa sepengetahuan pemilik punggung. Kuroko meletakkan tangannya di punggung Akashi dan mengelusnya perlahan. Sang pemilik pun merasa geli dan spontan berbalik menonjok wajah Kuroko dengan keras. Dan yang menerima serangan tak diduga itu sekarang terkapar lemas di lantai.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan, Kuroko?" tanya Akashi kesal. Kuroko berdiri kembali sembari mengusap pipinya yang memar berkat tinju maut dari Akashi. Itu lumayan sakit untuk pemilik tangan ramping seperti Akashi.

"Maaf, tapi... kalau kuperhatikan kau ini sangat kurus, ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu, kan?" entah mengapa Kuroko langsung menebarkan senyumnya pada Akashi. Lagi-lagi Akashi merasa aneh saat melihat senyuman itu. Perasaan yang menyebalkan dan tidak ingin Akashi akui. Ia langsung membuang muka dari Kuroko "Kenapa tersenyum begitu? Menjijikkan, bodoh,"cela Akashi.

"Tidak, aku hanya heran, walau tendanganmu dan pukulanmu sangat keras tadi, tapi tangan, kaki, dan juga tubuhmu sangat kecil,"

"Kecil dan besar tidak ada hubungannya dengan kemenangan," balas Akashi masih bersikap angkuh. Kuroko terdiam. Seketika keadaan kembali canggung dan sedikit mencekam. Di tambah angin semilir sudah sedikit menggila. Menerbangkan segala hal yang ringan. Kuroko kembali menatap datar sosok gadis yang terlihat anggun, dengan kedua irisnya yang tersinari matahari senja. Surainya yang merah dan panjang menari-nari bersama angin. Dan parasnya yang cantik juga kulitnya yang putih bersih.

Mata Kuroko tidak dapat berpaling dari figure yang menawan ini. Aneh rasanya. Melihat gadis yang selalu kasar, semena-mena, dan juga kejam bisa tampak rapuh dan lembut karena langit senja dan angin yang berhembus. Kuroko tidak ingin mengatakanya. Tetapi hatinya berkata lain. mulutnya tidak dapat ia kontrol. Bersama dengan angin yang masih sedikit menggila, Kuroko mengatakan sepatah kata pujian "Cantik..."

"..."

"..."

"Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Eh... Tidak, tidak ada,"

"Oh, begitu," Kuroko merasa dirinya sudah terhipnotis. Barusan dia mengatakan kata pujian untuk musuh di depannya. Mulutnya bergerak sendiri. Mungkin itu dampak karena terlalu sering menatap mata _heterochrom_ milik Akashi. Perasaan si surai _babyblue_ ini menjadi kurang enak. Dia seperti baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar. Untuk sekarang sebaiknya Kuroko segera pulang dan melupakan moment ini dengan segelas _vanilla_.

"A, aku akan pulang," Kuroko memutar tubuhnya dengan gegabah. Hingga kakinya yang tidak beralaskan apa-apa itu tergelincir genangan air yang entah kapan munculnya. Akashi yang langsung menyadari, bergerak cepat untuk menopang Kuroko. Tapi sebelum dapat menyentuh sedikitpun kulit pemuda yang saat ini tengah terpeleset, Kuroko sudah terlanjur menempel dengan lantai di sana. Suara benturannya juga sangat keras. "Sakit," Kuroko bangkit tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa saat ini dia sedang kesakitan. Wajahnya amat sangat datar.

"Setidaknya tunjukkan ekspresi sakitmu, bodoh! Ah, sini pegang tanganku," Akashi mengulurkan tangannya pada lelaki yang sedang terduduk di lantai itu. Kuroko sedikit heran ketika gadis yang dia sangka musuhnya ini mau mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kuroko berdiri.

"Eh? oh, terimakasih," tanpa sungkan Kuroko meraih tangan kecil nan putih itu. Sedetik setelah Kuroko berhasil berdiri. Akashi menampakkan seringainya. Kuroko merasa dalam bahaya. Dan—

BYUR

Seorang _lady_ bersurai merah ini mendorong Kuroko hingga jatuh ke dalam kolam renang. Kuroko sudah menduganya. Tidak ada yang aman ketika dia di tolong Akashi. Bodoh sekali Kuroko sampai dirinya kena tipu oleh trik murahan seperti barusan. Diiringi oleh matahari yang bersinar jingga. Dengan gagah Akashi berdiri di sudut kolam renang. Memasang pose yang seperti biasa dan menatap sosok yang sedang mengambang di air "Bagaimana? Apakah enak rasanya berenang di cuaca yang tidak mendukung?" ujar Akashi seperti meremehkan.

"Akashi-san... kau... Hachi!"

"Hmp, sudah kubilang akan kubuat menyesal, nikmatilah, dasar serangga" setelah menyibak rambutnya sendiri, Akashi pergi meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di dalam air yang sangat dingin.

Kuroko masih terbengong ketika Akashi sudah menghilang dari lokasi kejadian.

"Kh, apa-apaan dia? Hachi! Ah, sial," tanpa basa-basi lagi lelaki pendek ini keluar dari tempat menyeramkan yang dingin itu. Bulu kuduknya berdiri semua lantaran berendam di dalam Kolam _outdoor_ dengan cuaca begini. Mana disekitarnya tidak ada sesuatu untuk menghangatkan diri. Setidaknya satu helai handuk. "Aku harus masuk ke dala—HACHi!" sembari menggigil, Kuroko melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung dan menuju ruang ganti.

Setelah sampai pada ruangan yang ia tuju, Kuroko melihat sebuah kantung yang kelihatannya mahal tergantung di knock pintu. Tentu saja Kuroko langsung mengambilnya tanpa rasa curiga atau apa.

Di kantung itu terdapat sepucuk kertas yang bertuliskan dengan tinta merah dan juga kanji yang menyeramkan. Sebentar saja Kuroko langsung tahu itu dari Akashi. Kedua iris birunya pun membaca kata demi kata dari surat itu.

 ** _Ini hanya pelengkap._**

 ** _Aku tidak sekejam itu sampai tega membuat orang kedinginan di luar sana. Pakailah baju ini dan simpan. Jangan pernah kembalikan lagi padaku. Tapi jika kau ingin memakainya. Tidak, kau pasti akan memakainya karena tidak ada baju lain selain ini dan seragam basahmu itu. ini juga termaksud pembalasan dariku._**

 ** _Dan juga, besok kuminta kau untuk mempersiapkan dirimu untuk pembalasanku yang selanjutnya._**

 ** _Salam gunting,_**

 ** _Akashi Seijurou_**

"Ini... apa maksudnya?" respon Kuroko terhadap surat itu. Yah, sepertinya dia hanya ingin mengolok-olok. Jadi Kuroko abaikan saja, dan untuk sekarang dia harus berganti pakaian. Sebenarnya Akashi baik juga karena sudah memberikan baju ganti pada Kuroko. Dengan hati yang riang, tapi wajahnya tak banyak berubah. Dia merogoh isi kantung dan mengeluarkan isinya yang tidak lain adalah baju. Baju yang dibelikan Akashi, pastinya akan terlihat bagus dan bergaya—

Sruk

Tapi entah mengapa, yang Kuroko liat di depannya justru malah seragam yang serupa dengan seragam _maid_? Tidak, itu benar-benar seragam _maid_. Yang penuh dengan renda dari atas sampai bawah. Lengkap dengan telinga kelinci. Kalung yang selalu berbunyi krincing-krincing. Dan juga ekornya—

Jadi inilah maksud dari surat Akashi. _kau pasti akan memakainya._ Itulah maksudnya dari kalimat itu. Saat ini Kuroko benar-benar percaya. Tidak ada yang baik dari gadis yang menyimpan nama Akashi itu. Dia selalu kejam, seenaknya, licik, dan menyebalkan.

"Tidak mungkin, kan? Aku memakai ini..." setelah itu Kuroko kembali memasukkan baju mistis itu ke dalam kantung dan melemparnya jauh-jauh keluar jendela. "Kau benar-benar menyatakan perang padaku, Akashi-san... walau kau bilang aku pasti akan memakainya, baju itu tetap tidak akan kupakai..." lagi-lagi Kuroko menampakkan _deathglare_ nya. Kali ini lebih seram dibanding saat di kolam. Dia benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Walau awalnya dia sempat menang sekali di uks, mungkin.

Dengan kata lain, hasil pertarungan hari ini mungkin— 2 untuk Akashi, dan 1 untuk Kuroko, kira-kira seperti itulah?

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Omake...**

"Oi! Kise! Aku mendapatkan hadiah dari dewa!"

"EH! kok bisa Aomine _cchi!_ Apa hadiahnya!"

"Aku juga belum membukanya!"

"Kalau begitu ayo membukanya bersama _ssu_!"

Begitulah, kedua sahabat ini melihat isi kantung yang Aomine dapatkan dari langit. Sebelumnya, kantung itu sempat melukai kepala Aomine yang biru gelap.

"Siap? Satu, dua, ti—ga!" dengan serempak mereka membuka kantung mahal itu. dan melihat isinya.

"Ng? apa ini?"

"Aomine _cchi,_ sepertinya ini..."

"Tunggu, tidak mungkin, kan?"

"Tidak... ini nyata _ssu_!"

"Kenapa..." Aomine mengeluarkan isi kantung tersebut dan mengangkatnya "Kenapa baju _maid?"_

"Entahlah..." rasa kecewapun timbul pada diri Kise.

"Oi, Kise,"

"A... ada apa Aomine _cchi_?"

"Pakailah,"

"TIDAK, TERIMAKASIH!"

"Kubilang pakai!"

"Tidak mau _ssu!"_

"Pakai, oi, Kise!"

"Kenapa Kau memaksa _ssu!"_

"Ini akan percuma jika dibiarkan! Sini, akan kupakaikan!"

"Huaa! AOMINE _CCHI_ MESUM! Huaaaaa! Apa yang kau sentuh itu _AHO_ MINE _CCHI_!"

"Berisik kau!" setelah itu silahkan bayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Kise dan apa yang dilakukan oleh Aomine.

 **Tamat untuk mereka berdua.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bentar lagi lebaran ya? :v**

 **saia bakal kesepian karena gak bisa main sama teman nih :"v**

 **bahkan saia nggak dapet uang :"v sudahlah ambil berkahnya aja :V**

 **Warning: TYPO(maybe), AU, OOC**

 **KuroFem!aka/Fem!akaKuro**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Sei _-chan_ ~"

"Reo..."

"Mau makan siang bareng?"

"Kenapa aku harus makan bersamamu?"

"Eh? Tapi dari tadi kau mondar-mandir bawa bekal, untuk siapa?"

"Oh, ini untuk Kuroko..."

"EH! Padahal kau tidak pernah membuatkanku bekal!"

"Berisik, aku ingin mencari bocah biru itu, jangan mengganggu, ahh—"

Kebetulan saja, Akashi melihat sosok bocah biru yang sedang ia cari sedang berjalan didampingi kedua lelaki _ikemen_ yang mempunyai warna rambut kuning dan biru gelap sedang bertengkar heboh. Akashi hendak menghampirinya dan mengajaknya untuk makan siang. Tapi niatnya hilang ketika melihat tampang Kuroko yang kurang menyenangkan. Wajahnya merah. Kalau diperhatikan, dia juga tidak membaca buku sambil berjalan seperti biasanya. Dan matanya terlihat sayu sekali.

Ketiga lelaki ini kebetulan berjalan menuju tempat Akashi berdiri sekarang, spontan Akashi bersembunyi di dalam kelas terdekat. Tentunya Reo juga dipaksa untuk bersembunyi. Tumben-tumbennya Akashi bersembunyi dari seseorang seperti ini.

Ketika ketiga sahabat ini melewati Akashi, nona bersurai merah ini sempat mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Oi, Tetsu, hari ini kau kelihatan kurang enak badan? Kau sakit?"

"Aomine _cchi_ benar, _ssu!_ Wajahmu merah,"

"Ini hal kecil, Aomine _-kun_ , Kise _-kun_... aku tak apa, kalian tidak perlu khawatir,"

"Eh? masa? Jangan memaksakan diri, Kuroko _cchi?_ "

"Tenang saja, Kise- _kun_..."

Semakin lama, suara mereka semakin mengecil dan akhirnya lenyap beserta sosoknya. Akashi kembali menampakkan dirinya dan menatap sosok yang sudah berjalan jauh di sana? Reo pun menyusul menampakkan dirinya. Setelah itu ia menatap wajah Akashi yang seperti sedang bimbang. Reo sedikit terkejut melihat ekspresi Akashi yang bahkan setelah lama ia berteman dengannya belum pernah ia tunjukkan ekspresi semacam ini. Ini suatu yang langkah. Sekarang Reo berharap dia membawa kamera saat ini. Tapi mungkin mulai sekarang, Reo harus terus membawa kamera.

"Anu... Sei- _chan_? Kau tidak memberikan bekalnya? Barusan Tetsu- _chan_ lewat, kan?" Pertanyaan teman kecilnya tidak digubris. Akashi menundukkan kepala dan menatap baik-baik kotak bekal yang ia bawa sedari tadi. Tanpa menjawab satu kata pun dari pertanyaan Reo, gadis surai merah ini pergi meninggalkan Reo sendirian.

Perasaan Akashi saat ini sangat aneh.

Mengetahui Kuroko terkena demam hari ini, membuatnya sedikit cemas.

"Apa mungkin itu salahku, karena sudah mendorongnya masuk ke kolam?"

.

.

 **Battle Begin!**

.

.

Hari ini anginnya sangat kencang. Tidak ada murid yang mau makan di atap sekolah pada saat angin sedang mengamuk heboh begini. Tidak ada, kecuali seseorang. Yang saat ini tengah memakan bekalnya sendiri sambil menatap langit yang warnanya hampir mirip dengan surai yang dimiliki seorang lelaki bernama Kuroko. Akashi, dengan tumbennya dia bengong seperti anak muda yang sedang galau pada umumnya. Bahkan dia seperti tidak merasa dingin dengan angin yang sedang menggila dan menyibak rambut dan pakaiannya.

Satu hal yang saat ini di kepala Akashi saat ini adalah Kuroko.

Ini adalah kesalahannya, hingga hari ini Kuroko sakit. Kalau saja ia memberi baju yang sedikit normal pada Kuroko mungkin Kuroko tidak akan selesu tadi. Tapi, Akashi merasa Kuroko pantas memakai baju _maid_ itu. Sayang Kuroko tidak mau memakainya.

"Dia itu bodoh..." gumam Akashi masih menatap langit dengan sepasang sumpit yang masih menempel di mulutnya.

"Siapa yang bodoh?" tiba-tiba saja tampang datar Kuroko sudah muncul di atas wajah Akashi. Entah sejak kapan orang ini muncul. Yang jelas, kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba begini sedikit membuat Akashi terkejut. Kuroko memang seperti hantu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Kuroko?"

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, sedang apa seorang perempuan duduk di sendirian di sini? Ini dingin, kan?"

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku..."

"Kau juga tidak,"

"Tsk! Baik, aku akan pergi, kau puas, kan?" ujar Akashi kesal? Sembari mengkemas bekalnya yang belum habis.

"Tunggu," Kuroko mengambil sumpit yang berada di tangan Akashi lalu menggunakan dua batang ramping itu untuk menjepit salah satu lauk di bekal milik Akashi. Jujur saat ini Akashi sedikit senang ketika Kuroko memakan bekalnya dengan sumpit yang sama. "Hmm, ini enak," puji Kuroko singkat dengan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Akashi. Tuan putri bersurai merah ini pun turut membalas senyuman Kuroko dengan tulus dan lembut.

"Tentu saja, kan?" balas Akashi masih memancarkan senyumannya.

Kuroko terdiam ketika melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman itu membuat Akashi jadi terlihat seperti gadis normal pada umumnya. Seharusnya Akashi lebih sering tersenyum. Agar selalu tampak manis di mata Kuroko. "Kh! _Cough! Cough!"_ tanpa sengaja, Kuroko terbatuk di depan Akashi. "A... maaf, H... HAcHU!" Kuroko terus batuk dan bersin selama beberapa menit di sana. Di atap sekolah yang berangin. Ternyata benar Kuroko sedang demam hari ini.

"Kau ini sedang sakit, kenapa dengan bodohnya nekat ke sini?" tanya Akashi ketus.

"Itu karena aku melihatmu ke atap... Srutt! Makanya..." ingus tidak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari hidung Kuroko. Diseka berapa kalipun dengan tisu masih saja keluar. Pilek memang menyebalkan.

"Seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan dirimu, sana pergi," Akashi selesai berkemas kotak bekalnya. Setelah itu dia berdiri tegak dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, kuantar ke UKS," ajak Akashi tanpa malu atau sebagainya. Sikapnya biasa saja. Seperti seorang lelaki sejati. Kuroko merasa ini sudah melenceng jauh. Posisinya sebagai lelaki rasanya seperti angin yang lewat. Untuk saat ini, Akashi lebih terlihat _gentle_ dibanding dengan Kuroko.

"Kau sedang tidak mengerjaiku, kan?" tanya Kuroko waspada. Tentu saja dia waspada. Karena setiap ia dibantu Akashi selalu ada yang tidak beres. Bahkan gejala flu ini juga diakibatkan oleh Akashi.

"Aku sudah bersusah payah memberi tanganku! Sudahlah, ayo ke UKS!" Kuroko berpikir sejenak. Setelah menghela nafas berat, dia pun akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Akashi yang kecil dan lembut. "Geh! Panas!" itulah respon pertama yang keluar dari mulut Akashi ketika mereka bergandengan tangan.

"Tanganmu juga terlalu dingin, Akashi- _san_ ," itulah komentar Kuroko pada tangan Akashi. "Ah, kau ini bodoh," Kuroko melepas blazer sekolahnya dan memberikannya pada Akashi. Akashi tak dapat langsung memberikan komentar pada tindakan Kuroko yang bodoh ini. "Perempuan tidak boleh kedinginan," lanjut Kuroko dengan tampangnya yang terlihat jantan.

"... Ka... kau tidak perlu memberikan ini padaku, dasar sakit jiwa! Ini kukembalikan!"

"HAH! Aku sudah sok keren memberikan blazer ini, setidaknya terimalah! Jangan merusak suasana," yah, pada akhirnya Akashi menerima blazer dari Kuroko. Dengan sedikit terpaksa.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus lebih dekat denganku, ayo pergi,"

"Baiklah, Akashi- _san,_ " setelah itu kedua orang ini pergi dari lokasi berangin itu. Dan menuju ke UKS sembari bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan. Keduanya terlihat akrab. Lalu, gossip baru pun menyebar ke seluruh sekolah tentang sepasang _couple_ ini.

.

.

.

"Yak, kau tidurlah dengan tenang," Akashi membantu Kuroko berbaring di ranjang UKS yang warnanya serba putih.

"Tapi, Akashi- _san_ , pelajarannya sudah dimulai,"

"Pikirkan kesehatanmu dulu, dasar sakit jiwa," setelah selesai menyelimuti Kuroko. Akashi duduk di kursi putar, dan menaruh dagunya di tangannya yang sudah ia letakkan di atas meja. Menghela nafas berat berkali-kali.

"Kau kenapa, Akashi _-san_?"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Oh," percakapan berakhir. Selang beberapa lama. Kuroko memulai kembali obrolan. "Apa tidak apa kau duduk di kursi milik guru?" pertanyaan konyol. Orang yang sedang duduk di kursi adalah gadis bernama Akashi Seijurou. Di sekolah, dia yang paling mutlak.

"Ah, UKS ini milikku seorang, kok, tenang saja," saking mutlaknya seorang Akashi. Di sekolahpun ia memiliki UKS pribadi. Sungguh menyenangkan kehidupan sekolahnya.

"Jadi, kau tidak harus bergantian dengan murid lainnya, ya?"

"Sudahlah kau ini, wajahmu sudah menyedihkan sekali, lebih baik tidur saja," perintah Akashi dengan tegas. Kuroko hanya mengiyakan lalu berbalik mengubah posisi tidurnya membelakangi sosok Akashi. Di ruangan UKS yang hening ini, telinga Akashi dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Suara nafas yang terengah-engah dari Kuroko. Mungkin saat ini lelaki yang sedang terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur serba putih itu sedang menderita. Oke, ini membuat Akashi sangat merasa bersalah.

Setelah suara nafas sudah tidak terdengar lagi .Tubuh Akashi bergerak menuju sosok lelaki bersurai biru muda yang sedang membelakanginya. Ia pandangi punggung Kuroko cukup lama. Setelah itu salah satu tangannya, ia ulurkan. Akashi letakkan tangannya pada surai lembut nan biru milik Kuroko "Beristirahatlah, Tetsuya..." gumam Akashi sembari membelai pelan surai Kuroko. Dan sang pemilik kepala yang sebenarnya masih membuka matanya ini hanya bisa menahan rasa senangnya ketika ia dibelai dan dipanggil Tetsuya dengan lembutnya.

Setelah merasa sangat nyaman dibelai oleh Akashi, kedua manik biru ini perlahan tertutup. Dan mengantarkan diri Kuroko ke dunia fantasi miliknya.

.

.

.-.

.

.

Ini keadaan yang tidak dapat Kuroko mengerti.

Ya, ini jelas tidak dapat dipercaya. Tapi, tangan yang melingkar di tubuh dan nafas yang berhembus di tengkuk leher milik Kuroko sangat nyata. Berarti ini bukanlah mimpi atau imajinasi. Saat ini Akashi sedang tidur sambil memeluk Kuroko dari belakang seperti guling. Kuroko juga tidak mengerti. Sejak ia bangun. Gadis di belakangnya sudah tidur dengan pulas dengan posisi yang mesra seperti ini. Kuroko tidak bisa memutar balikkan tubuhnya karena kedua tangan yang memeluknya itu terasa erat sekali. "Hah~ merepotkan," gumam Kuroko sembari menghela nafas berat.

Setelah beberapa lama dalam posisi ini. Akhirnya si pemilik tubuh memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukan Akashi darinya. Di luar dugaan, pelukan itu mudah dilepas. Ya, Kuroko tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Ia langsung bangkit dari baringannya sambil menggaruk lehernya yang habis ditiup oleh nafas Akashi. Itu rasaya geli sekali. "Kenapa kau bisa tidur seranjang denganku, Akashi- _san?_ " tanya Kuroko lirih pada Akashi yang masih tertidur pulas. Kuroko terdiam melihat sosok gadis bersurai merah yang sedang tertidur itu.

Rambutnya yang panjang dan merah, terlihat mengkilap karena sinar matahari yang menembus masuk ke ruang UKS. Bulu matanya yang lentik, wajahnya kecil, dan kulitnya begitu putih dan bersih. Memang tidak pernah ada yang kurang dari seorang tuan putri ini. Semuanya ia miliki. Sosoknya yang begitu indah itu membuat seorang bernama Kuroko ini tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya. Sepertinya dia sedikit terpesona. Tangan Kuroko ia julurkan dan menyibak rambut merah Akashi yang menghalangi wajahnya sendiri. Jujur saja, Kuroko sedikit berdebar melihat Akashi yang sedang tertidur.

Saat tertidur, Akashi lebih terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang rapuh dan tidak berdaya.

Yah, itu hanya dipikiran Kuroko saja.

Sangat lama Kuroko menikmati pemandangan indah di depannya ini. Hingga membuat kedua sisi bibir Kuroko terangkat tinggi. "Kau memang cantik, Sei..." gumam Kuroko pelan. Lalu setelah itu dia memegang keningnya. "Sepertinya sudah baikan..." ucapnya, setelah itu turun dari tempat tidur serba putih dan menyelimuti Akashi. "Tidurlah yang tenang, Sei... dan terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku," Kuroko langsung pergi meninggalkan Akashi di UKS pribadi milik Akashi sendiri.

Setelah langkah kaki Kuroko sudah terdengar jauh. Gadis yang ternyata hanya berpura-pura tertidur ini bangkit dengan matanya yang melebar. Wajahnya yang sedikit panas. Dan hatinya yang serasa berbunga-bunga. Kuroko mengatakan dari mulutnya secara langsung bahwa dirinya ini cantik. Bahkan lelaki surai _babyblue_ itu mengucapkan terimakasih dan memanggil nama kecilnya dengan suara yang begitu lembut. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan untuk seorang Akashi. Tapi, yah, untuk Akashi. Terlihat sangat senang karena hal kecil itu sangat memalukan. Jadi sebisa mungkin dia bersikap biasa saja. Gadis ini pun beranjak pergi dari UKS dengan senyumnya yang sangat tipis. Sepertinya ia menahan perasaannya. Di luar dugaan tingkahnya itu sangat manis.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

"KU...ROOO...KOOOO... _CCCHHHHIIIIIIII_!" teriakan yang melengking ini hampir terdengar ke segala penjuru sekolah. Bahkan Kuroko, orang yang dipanggil ini dapat mendengarnya dari kejauhan. Seseorang sedang mencarinya. Dari suaranya, sudah jelas orang itu Kise Ryouta. Temannya yang narsis, dan sebenarnya dia adalah seorang model. Kuroko heran, padahal wajahnya itu terlihat sangat biasa sekali, tapi entah mengapa dia dapat popular di kalangan para gadis.

Kuroko sedikit cemburu. Karena menurutnya, wajahnya yang lebih tampan dibanding Kise.

"AH! Kuroko _cchi_ , ketemu!" yak, akhirnya Kise menemukan Kuroko. Suara teriakan seorang top model akhirnya lenyap. Lelaki kuning ini menghampiri Kuroko dengan wajah yang antusias. Dia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang manja pada induknya. Dan Kuroko merasa itu menjengkelkan.

"Ada perlu apa, Kise _-kun_?" tapi meskipun Kise menjengkelkan, Kuroko masih saja meladeni manusia kuning satu ini. Kuroko memang terlalu baik.

"Kau... kudengar kau bergandengan tangan dengan gadis merah itu!" Kuroko berpikir sejenak. Dia memang sempat menggandeng tangan Akashi, tapi bagi Kuroko itu tidak terasa seperti sedang bergandengan. Itu lebih mirip seperti dia diseret pulang oleh seorang ibu. Tapi, Kuroko lebih baik mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ternyata memang benar! Gossipnya sudah menyebar luas! Bahkan klub koran akan membuat artikelnya saat hari senin!" lanjut Kise, model ini sangat antusias. Sekarang ini dia sangat mirip dengan seorang bibi yang senang bergosip.

"Ah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan itu, oh, ini hari sabtu, ya?" respon Kuroko santai. Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan temannya? Begitu saja, tanpa memperdulikan suara teriakannya yang terus menyebut nama Kuroko itu. "Ya, aku juga tidak keberatan..." gumam Kuroko sembari menatap tangannya yang tadi digenggam Akashi.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Hari ini, setelah sekolah telah usai. Kuroko mengikuti klub bersama Aomine di klub basket.

"Oi Tetsu!"

"Ada apa, Aomine- _kun_?"

"Hari ini Satsuki tidak datang lagi, padahal dia manajer klub," mendengar hal itu, Kuroko langsung melirikkan matanya ke segala arah di gedung olahraga ini. Memang benar, dia tidak melihat sosok wanita yang biasanya sangat semangat mendukung latihan Kuroko. "Kau tidak mencoba menjenguknya?" tanya Aomine lagi.

"Ng? bukankah itu tugasmu sebagai teman kecilnya?"

"Tapi mungkin dia akan senang jika kau yang menghiburnya..." setelah itu Aomine kembali ke tengah lapangan dan memantulkan bola basket. Kuroko masih berpikir panjang di sisi lapangan. Memikirkan Momoi yang sudah lama ia tidak melihatnya. Setelah ia dibuat menangis oleh Akashi saat itu.

Kuroko menampar wajahnya tiba-tiba lalu mengangguk mantap. Matanya sudah menunjukkan tekad yang bulat. Dia telah memutuskan, untuk berbicara lagi pada Momoi dan menjelaskan pelan-pelan. Agar dia kembali menyemangati Kuroko di lapangan. Lalu, setelah latihan selesai, Kuroko meng _email_ Momoi untuk bertemu pada hari minggu di lapangan basket yang biasanya.

 **SKIP**

Hari minggu.

Kuroko sudah berdandan setampan mungkin dan sangat siap untuk menemui Momoi.

"Tunggu aku, Momoi _-san!"_ gumam Kuroko lalu setelah itu berlari keluar rumah dan menuju tempat janjian itu sebelum waktunya. Di tengah pelariannya menuju lapangan, Kuroko menerima sebuah pesan dari HPnya. Dia memberhentikan sebentar kakinya yang sedari tadi berlari itu dan melihat pesan masuk tadi. Nomor tidak dikenal? Kuroko memiliki prinsip, jangan pedulikan pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal. Makanya pesan masuk itu dia langsung hapus tanpa membacanya sama sekali. Setelah menghapus dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana, Kuroko kembali berlari menuju tempat janjian.

Selang beberapa lama, ponsel Kuroko berdering. Lagi-lagi pesan masuk? Bukan, dari bunyi _ringtone_ nya ini adalah telepon masuk. Kuroko kembali menatap layar kaca benda birunya itu, ia lihat nomornya, lagi-lagi nomor tidak dikenal. Sebenarnya siapa yang sedari tadi meng _sms_ nya dan yang sekarang menelponnya? Yak, abaikan. Dengan mantap Kuroko menolak panggilan itu dan kembali memasukkan alat komunikasi itu ke dalam saku.

Kuroko kembali melangkah, dan baru saja beberapa detik HP Kuroko sudah kembali berdering. Kuroko mengambilnya kembali, nomor yang sama lagi? Kuroko abaikan. Dan ponsel itu berdering kembali. Abaikan lagi dan kembali berdering lagi. Terus berlanjut hingga beberapa menit terbuang sudah. Lelaki surai biru muda ini kesal dan akhirnya pasrah lalu menjawab telepon "Halo?" ucap Kuroko datar meskipun sebenarnya saat ini dia sedang kesal.

"Kuroko ini aku," tunggu, suara ini sepertinya Kuroko mengenalnya. Suaranya yang menyebalkan dan suara yang sering memerintah manusia tidak bersalah. Nada bicaranya yang terdengar sombong dan caranya memanggil nama Kuroko itu sangat dikenalnya.

"Tunggu, dari mana kau mendapatkan nomorku, Akashi- _san_?" yak, itulah dia, si tuan putri yang _absolute_ dan menawan.

"Aku meminjam ponselmu saat tertidur kemarin," jawabnya enteng. Sudah Kuroko duga, tidak ada yang baik ketika ditolong Akashi. Berarti dia beraba-raba Kuroko saat dia tertidur, itu tindakan criminal.

"Ah, Akashi- _san_ , kumohon jangan ulangi lagi tindakanmu itu,"

"Apa maksudmu? Sudahlah, dari pada itu... hari ini aku ingin kau menemaniku belanja, kutunggu di—"

"TUNGGU!" lagi-lagi Kuroko spontan memotong pembicaraan Akashi, ini buruk. Dia punya firasat buruk tentang ini "Eh... aku sudah punya janji," lanjut Kuroko cemas.

"Dengan siapa? Apakah dia perempuan?" Akashi menanyai kembali, Kuroko menelan ludah dan menjawab dengan mantap.

"Ya, dia Momoi, gadis yang kau buat nangis tempo hari," lalu setelah itu mereka berdua diam untuk beberapa menit. Tanpa sadar Kuroko sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat dan mengepal tangannya dengan kencang.

"Akan kutunggu..."

"Eh?"

"Akan kutunggu sekarang, kau cepatlah datang ke stasiun,"

"EH! Tidak! Minggu depan saja bagaimana?"

"Kau berani membangkangku?" nada bicara sang ratu kembali muncul, meskipun lewat alat komunikasi Kuroko dapat menebak ekspresi wajah Akashi saat ini. Bahkan hanya dengan suara, Kuroko sudah dapat merinding ketakutan membayangkan ekspresi Akashi saat ini. Kuroko menelan ludah, alisnya ia rengutkan, dan bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan keras. Perlahan mulut Kuroko terbuka.

"Jangan seenaknya..." ujar Kuroko lirih. Sesaat pancaran mata Kuroko berubah menjadi jantan? Dan melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada tinggi "Memangnya kau ini siapa! Seenaknya memerintahku untuk menemuimu!" setelah itu tanpa segan lelaki ini mengakhiri panggilan itu. Kuroko kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat janjian bersama Momoi.

Di sisi lain, di stasiun yang entah apa namanya, di tengah keramaian, mata semua orang yang lewat melirik sosok gadis bersurai merah yang sudah berdandan secantik mungkin untuk menemui Kuroko, meskipun pada akhirnya ia ditolak? Dengan sangat tegas. Gadis ini masih menatap layar ponselnya terdapat nama kontak Kuroko di dalamnya. Akashi terus menerus menundukkan kepalanya sedari tadi, untuk menutupi raut wajahnya yang sedang sedih, lebih tepatnya kecewa. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia ditolak oleh lelaki bernama Kuroko itu, tapi untuk yang satu ini rasanya sangat berbeda. Mengetahui Kuroko akan pergi dengan gadis lain, itu rasanya sangat sakit sampai menusuk jantung. Ini pertama kalinya, seorang Akashi kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

.

.

.

.

Kembali pada Kuroko—

"Ah, Momoi- _san_!" Kuroko langsung melambaikan tangan begitu dia menemui sosok perempuan bersurai merah muda dan terlihat manis meskipun dari kejauhan. Momoi membalas lambaian tangan Kuroko sebentar, lelaki surai _babyblue_ ini berjalan menghampiri Momoi dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ya, lama sekali," jawab Momoi tegas, sepertinya gadis di depan Kuroko ini masih kesal dengan apa yang terjadi tempo hari. Ini buruk, Kuroko bahkan tidak tahu harus apa setelah ini. _Mood_ Momoi sepertinya sedang tidak baik hari ini.

"Momoi- _san_ , sebaiknya kita makan saja dulu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kuroko sebenarnya sedikit gugup. Ekspresi Momoi saat ini sangat buruk. Tidak menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang sama sekali terhadap Kuroko.

"Ng? Aku mau ke maji burger saja, kau suka ke sana, kan?" ternyata hanya raut wajah Momoi saja yang seram. Dia masih memiliki perhatian terhadap Kuroko saat ini, yah, setidaknya sekarang Kuroko sudah sedikit merasa lega.

"Ya, aku suka ke sana, ayo pergi sekarang?" Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya, Momoi kembali memancarkan senyumannya dan meraih tangan Kuroko yang sedikit lebih besar darinya. Mereka bergandengan tangan dengan erat sampai pada tempat tujuan. Hari ini mereka berdua terlihat sangat mesra, bagaikan pasangan yang sesungguhnya. Setelah selesai mengisi perut, mereka bermain ke _game center_ , melihat-lihat toko sepatu, dan berbagai kegiatan lainnya. Tanpa tersadar, hari sudah semakin gelap. Terlihat sepasang _couple_ ini berjalan santai menuju rumah masing-masing. Suasananya? Sangat canggung. Sampai akhirnya Kuroko memulai pembicaraan.

"Momoi- _san_ , kau tidak pernah datang lagi ke klub?" tanya Kuroko langsung pada intinya.

"Ng? Eh? masa? Tidak, kok, aku..." ucapan Momoi sangat terbata. Sudah Kuroko duga, pasti ada sebab yang membuatnya tidak dapat datang ke klub.

"Kau masih kesal, dengan apa yang terjadi tempo hari?" tanya Kuroko lagi tanpa basa-basi. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Momoi si lawan bicara terdiam untuk beberapa menit. Kuroko dengan sabar menunggu jawaban.

"Ya, aku masih merasa malu dan kesal, setelah bekalku dihamburkan, kau pergi begitu saja dengan gadis bernama Akashi..." ternyata memang benar, Momoi belum melupakan kejadian sadis itu. Yah, gadis manapun pasti akan merasa sedih ketika bekal yang mereka buat dengan susah payah terbuang sia-sia tanpa sempat dicicip. Kuroko menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Dia jelas merasa sangat bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Momoi- _san_ , aku salah..." ucap Kuroko lirih dengan menatap sosok gadis di sampingnya sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku masih ada harapan?"

"Eh?"

"Apakah aku masih bisa mendapatkan Tetsu- _kun?_ " Kuroko masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Momoi barusan, kemana arah pembicaraan ini? Kuroko hanya bernia untuk menghibur Momoi agar kebali ke klub, kenapa sekarang malah ke sini arah pembicaraan mereka? Kuroko mulai bingung. Entah harus menjawab apa di saat seperti ini. Bahkan setelah melihat wajah Momoi yang penuh harapan membuat Kuroko semakin bingung. Yah, padahal seharusnya pertanyaan ini sangat mudah untuk dijawab oleh seorang Kuroko, tapi untuk sekarang dia tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan macam ini dengan mudah.

Sebagian dari kepala Kuroko terus memikirkan tuan putri yang suka semena-mena tapi terkadang terlihat sangat manis dan bahkan sosoknya yang tertidur kemarin membuat Kuroko sedikit merasa aneh. Akashi itu memang menjengkelkan, tapi entah sejak kapan Kuroko mulai terbiasa, padahal baru saja beberapa hari mereka saling kenal. "Tetsu- _kun?_ " panggil Momoi cemas. Menantikan jawaban dari Kuroko. Lawan bicara Momoi ini tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap lurus kedepan untuk beberapa menit.

Selang beberapa lama, Kuroko membuat keputusan dan berdiri di depan Momoi lalu membungkukkan badannya. "Maaf, tapi tidak bisa, jangan lagi berharap padaku, Momoi- _san_ ," ternyata Kuroko berniat untuk menolak Momoi, entah ini keputusan yang tepat atau tidak. Kuroko menegakkan badannya lagi dan menatap kedua iris merah muda yang sudah sedikit berlinang air mata. "Tapi, kumohon untuk tidak merasa canggung lagi terhadapku, dan datanglah ke klub..." tidak ada respon dari Momoi. Kuroko menggaruk kepalanya, menandakan dia telah kehabisan kalimat untuk menghibur gadis di depannya ini.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan datang ke klub pada latihan selanjutnya," Kuroko menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar respon dari Momoi. Kuroko mengusap surai persik milik Momoi dan tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Kita akan tetap berteman, kan?"

"Iya, Tetsu- _kun!_ " entah sejak kapan, Momoi sudah kembali semangat. Setelah menjawab dengan tegas, Momoi memeluk Kuroko dengan erat sambil tertawa girang. Meskipun hatinya saat ini remuk tidak karuan, tapi lebih baik Momoi menyerah sekarang. Karena tidak mungkin dia menang melawan Akashi yang sempurna dari segi manapun kecuali fisik? :V

Setelah adegan mesra antara kedua orang ini, Kuroko dan Momoi berpisah di depan gang dan berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing.

Di tengah perjalanan, Kuroko menatap layar ponselnya yang terdapat nomor Akashi di dalamnya. Memikirkan keadaan gadis bersurai merah itu saat ini. Dan memikirkan nasibnya besok. Mungkin ada hal buruk yang terjadi, tapi Kuroko sudah siap dengan pertarungannya di sekolah. Mungkin berkat Akashi, Kuroko sudah sedikit menjadi orang yang masokis sekarang ini?

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Omake? :v**

"Oi, Satsuki..."

"Ah, Momoi _cchi!_ " terlihat kedua orang ini sedang melambai tangan di depan rumah Momoi.

"Kalian sedang apa, bahkan ada Ki- _chan?_ "

"Karena hari ini kau kencan dengan Tetsu, si kuning ini panasaran apa yang terjadi?"

"Oi, Aomine _cchi_ juga penasaran, kan?" Momoi terdiam, padahal dia ingin melupakan kencan hari ini. Karena itu tidak berakhir bahagia, tapi kedua orang bodoh ini malah kembali mengungkit masalah kencan ini. Momoi dikelilingin para lelaki tidak peka.

"Aku ditolak, tetsu- _kun_..." ucap Momoi lirih.

"Eh?" respon kedua lelaki ini secara bersamaan.

"DAI- _CHAN_ BODOH! KI- _CHAN_ LEBIH BODOH LAGI! AKU DITOLAK TETSU- _KUN!_ KENAPA KALIAN MALAH PENASARAN TENTANG KENCAN HARI INI!" Momoi menagis menjeri-jerit. Seperti inikah tangisan gadis yang sedang patah hati. Aomine bahkan Kise yang sudah terbiasa dengan perempuan pun bingung mau berbuat apa, melihat gadis bersurai persik ini menangis keras sekali.

"Aomine _cchi!_ Apa yang harus kita lakuka—" Kise terdiam melihat Aomine yang bergerak terlebih dahulu untuk menghibur Momoi. Aomine menghibur teman kecilnya dengan mengelus surai merah mudanya itu dengan perlahan. Kise bengong, baru pertama kalinya melihat Aomine seperti itu dengan perempuan. Yah, itu teman kecilnnya, sih. Wajar saja mungkin.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah masih banyak lelaki tampan dari Tetsu? Contohnya seperti Kise,"

"Dai- _chan..._ " Momoi mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum lebar, ia mengangguk mengerti "Ya, meskipun aku tidak menyukai Ki- _chan_ , sih, tapi apa boleh buat,"

"Yak, bagus, sekarang ayo kita pulang," ajak Aomine kepada Momoi.

"Oi kalian sudah mau pulang? Aomine _cchi!_ Antarkan aku!"

"Berisik, kau pulang saja sana sendiri!"

"Ki- _chan_..."

"Ng? Kau mau mengantarku, Momoi _cchi_?"

"Aku mau, asalkan kau berpakaian _maid_ yang tersimpan di lemari Dai _-chan,_ " entah Kise menyetujuinya atau tidak saat itu, tapi yang pasti Kise berhasil pulang ke rumah dengan diantarkan oleh Aomine dan Momoi saat itu. Dengan pakaian yang masih misterius.

 **Tamat untuk mereka bertiga...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa lanjutin nih FF :'v**

 **WARNING: OOC, TYPO(maybe), AU**

 **KuroFEM!aka/FEM!akakuro**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Entah mengapa udara pagi ini begitu sejuk dan menyegarkan hati. Meskipun hari ini adalah hari senin, tapi semua murid yang bersekolah tetap terlihat ceria ketika sedang berangkat menuju tempat belajar mereka masing-masing. Tapi di pagi yang cerah ini ada pula murid yang sudah memulai konfliknya di halaman belakang sekolah. Tempat yang tepat untuk bertemu empat mata tanpa diganggu siapapun.

"Jadi, kau ingin bicara apa, Akashi- _san?_ "

Oh, ternyata itu adalah kedua _heroine_ kita hari ini. Kuroko Tetsuya dan gadisnya bernama Akashi seijurou.

.

.

 **Battle Begin!**

.

.

"Eh, Akashi- _san..._ sebentar upacara senin akan dimulai. Sebaiknya kau cepat mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku," ucap Kuroko pada gadis bersurai merah panjang itu dengan sedikit cemas.

"Eng, yah, ini bukan hal yang penting, tapi aku akan tetap mengatakannya padamu agar kau lega," jawab Akashi dengan seformal-formalnya. Kuroko hanya dapat bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya. Dia juga sedikit terkejut mendengar Akashi berbicara formal padanya. Dan entah mengapa Akashi pagi ini cukup pendiam dan tidak terlihat mengerikan. "Aku akan berhenti mengejarmu," Akashi langsung masuk pada intinya. Membuat Kuroko melebarkan matanya, tidak percaya.

"Tung... kau kenapa, Akashi- _san?_ "

"Seperti yang kukatakan aku akan berhenti mengejarmu, jadi mulai sekarang kau bisa bebas berpacaran dengan siapapun, kencan dengan siapapun. Aku tidak akan mengganggu," oke, Kuroko cukup tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Kenapa Akashi jadi begini? Pertanyaan itu benar-benar tidak dapat Kuroko jawab.

"Akashi—

"SEI- _chan_!" telinga Kuroko tiba-tiba saja memanas begitu ada suara seorang lelaki yang memanggil Akashi dengan nama kecilnya. Mata biru milik Kuroko ia lirikkan pada sumber suara. Ternyata benar itu adalah suara seorang lelaki. "Ayo kita pergi! Sebentar lagi upacara akan dimulai,"

"Kau berisik, Reo,"

"Eh? Akashi- _san!_ Siapa orang itu?" tanya Kuroko sebelum Akashi dan Reo sempat pergi. Akashi dan Reo sempat beradu pandang. Dan setelah itu Reo merangkul Akashi sungguh lengket.

"Mulai kemarin, Sei- _chan_ sudah menjadi tunanganku ~" Kuroko jelas terkuejut bukan main. Tunangan Akashi adalah seorang lelaki yang hampir melenceng dan memiliki bulu mata yang panjang. "Ayo, Sei- _chan_ ," Reo mengajak Akashi pergi dari sana. Sebelum sempat pergi Akashi sempat menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat muram, dan Kuroko langsung menyadari itu.

Kedua orang ini berjalan membelakangi Kuroko yang saat ini tengah terpaku di tempat. Mengantarkan kepergian sepasang _couple_ itu dengan aura yang tidak mengenakkan. Setelah sosok pasangan menjengkelkan itu benar-benar menghilang, spontan Kuroko memukul salah satu pohon dengan sekuat tenaga. Oke, saat ini Kuroko terlihat seperti lelaki yang sedang patah hati pada umumnya.

Memukul pohon ketika dicampakkan itu klise banget.

.

.

.

"Hei, Tetsu, hari ini kau kenapa, sih? _nggak_ enak dilihat tahu tampang seremmu itu,"

"Hah! Memangnya kenapa dengan wajahku, Aomine- _kun_?" mungkin Kuroko tidak menyadarinya, kalau saat ini ia tengah mengerutkan alisnya. Persis seperti seorang _yanke_ yang hendak mengajak berkelahi. Aomine yang pengertian menggeleng dan menutup mulutnya serapat mungkin agar tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sahabatnya yang gelap ini tahu kalau Kuroko dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik.

"Kuroko _cchi!_ Aku kangen, deh!" Kise muncul di hadapan Kuroko dan hendak memeluk pemuda kecil ini. Seperti biasa tingkahnya layaknya anjing yang bertemu majikannnya.

BUAK! Tapi, sayang, Kuroko tidak ingin dipeluk saat ini. Makanya, barusan Kise menerima pukulan keras di perutnya dari Kuroko. Dan itu cukup membuat lelaki kuning ini tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Dan keringat mengucur deras di tubuh gelap Aomine.

.

.

.

.

"Aku masih bingung..." Kuroko bergumam untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Eh? apa? Barusan aku bilang apa, Tetsu?" Aomine hanya merespon setiap gumaman Kuroko apa adanya.

"Tidak, hanya saja... tunangan Akashi- _san_ itu. Dia memang lelaki, tapi sekilas dia mirip perempuan, bulu matanya pun panjang, rambutnya juga. Suaranya sangat lembut seperti perempuan lalu yang paling penting sifatnya. Dia hampir melenceng, tapi kenapa orang seperti itu menjadi tunangan Akashi- _san_ yang sudah galak, egois, lalu... AH! Singkat kata, kenapa dia tidak melawan pertunangan itu?"

Aomine hanya dapat mengelap keringatnya yang mengucur sedari tadi. Ini jelas moment yang langkah. Melihat Kuroko yang sedang kesal dan galau itu rasanya membuat Aomine tidak dapat berucap apa-apa. Wajah Kuroko yang semula manis menjadi seperti om-om kecil yang habis diputusin pacar. "Ah, kalau kau memang bingung, kenapa tidak bertanya langsung pada cewek merah itu?" Aomine akhirnya memberanikan diri memberi pendapat padanya.

"Eh? benar juga," sepertinya Kuroko setuju dengan pendapat sahabatnya ini. Ekspresi seram Kuroko pun hilang dalam sekejap dan kembali datar. Ia mengambil buku novelnya dan berjalan keluar kelas "Aomine- _kun_ , terimakasih,"

"Ooo..."

Dengan tergesa-gesa Kuroko berjalan menuju kelas Akashi. Entah untuk apa buku novelnya ia bawa, tapi yang jelas itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini sekarang. Setelah beberapa langkah, barulah ia sampai pada kelas yang tidak jauh dari kelas Kuroko. Di sini terdapat seorang gadis bersurai merah di dalamnya. Kuroko mengintip sedikit ke dalam dan bingo, ternyata Akashi ada.

"Akashi- _sa—_

"Eh~ Tetsu- _chan_!" niat Kuroko yang hendak memanggil Akashi terhenti, begitu ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Kuroko memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang sepertinya ia kenal.

"Eh..."

"Aku Mibuchi Reo. Kau Ingat? Aku tunangan Sei- _chan_ ,"

"Ah..." Kuroko bertemu musuh alaminya sekarang. "Halo, Mibuchi- _san_ ,"

"Oh, kau terlalu kaku. Nah, mau apa ke sini?"

"Ah... aku hanya..."

"Kau ingin bicara dengan Sei _-chan_? Maaf saja, dia sudah menjadi tunanganku. Kau lelaki yang selalu menolaknya lebih baik menyingkir,"

"Ap—

"Reo sedang apa kau?" dan dengan kebetulan Akashi muncul dari balik pintu kelas. Membuat Kuroko terkejut bukan main. "Kuroko? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Akashi sambil menatap heran pemuda surai _babyblue_ itu. Dan yang ditanya hanya menggeleng lalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Akashi. "Reo... barusan kau bicara apa dengannya?" Akashi berpaling menanyai Reo dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

"Tidak ada, kok, Sei- _chan_ ~"

"Oh," mata Akashi masih menatap sosok lelaki kecil bersurai biru langit itu berjalan menjauh darinya. Ia baru berhenti memandang begitu Reo mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kelas.

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan? Kenapa banci itu mengatakan seperti aku tidak rela dengan pertunangan mereka? Ah... karena perkataannya aku tidak bisa konsentrasi membaca..." sudah kurang lebih 30 menit Kuroko mengeluh sendirian di bawah pohon rindang di belakang sekolah. Mungkin saat ini Kuroko sudah tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa. Dia benar-benar dibuat resah oleh salah seorang gadis yang egois dan suka memaksa. "Ah~ aku jadi aneh..." setelah capek mengeluh ia menunmbangkan diri ke rumput-rumput yang lebat dan tentunya berwarna hijau.

Dengan wajah yang muram, iris birunya menatap langit yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan dirinya. "Langitnya juga jadi terlihat menyedihkan, ya?" gumamnya sembari menaruh bukunya di atas wajahnya untuk mencegah sinar matahari masuk ke matanya.

"Tetsu- _kun_ ," terdengar suara seorang gadis memanggilnya. Kuroko bisa langsung mengenali suara yang lembut ini. kuroko kembali menyingkirkan novelnya dari arah pandangnya. Ternyata memang benar, ia Momoi.

"Momoi- _san?_ Ada apa?" Kuroko segera membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dan tidak lupa memperbaiki raut wajahnya yang sedari tadi terlihat galau.

"Begini... aku dengar dari Dai _-chan_. Tetsu- _kun_ dicampakkan Akashi- _san?_ " Kuroko tidak menjawab dan itu Momoi anggap sebagai jawaban 'ya'. "Kan, bagus," Momoi ikut serta duduk dengan Kuroko di atas rerumputan hijau.

"Apanya?"

"Kau sudah tidak perlu merasa was-was lagi, kan? Kau juga tidak perlu merasa terbebani karena gadis itu, kan? Mungkin sekarang Tetsu- _kun_ sudah dibebaskan,"

 **~Kuroko Pov~**

Di bebaskan, kah? Aku tidak tahu itu. Mungkin memang benar. Seharusnya aku lega karena Akashi sudah memiliki tunangan. Aku tidak perlu merasa terbebani lagi. Benar juga, aku ini sudah bebas, bukan? Aku dapat merasakan kehidupan sekolah yang damai seperti dulu. Aku dapat santai membaca buku tanpa gangguan apapun. Tapi kenapa ketika Akashi menghilang dari sisiku, aku merasa ada yang kurang?

"Tetsu _-kun_... apa kau mau berakhir begini saja? Apa kau senang? Lega? ataukah merasa kecewa? Bukankah kau menolakku karena Akashi- _san?"_

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Momoi- _san_? Aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Karena akhirnya aku dapat terbebas, bukan?"

Aku belum dapat menemukan potongan puzzle terakhir. Aku adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku akan menemukan potongan puzzle terakhir dengan pelan.

 **~Normal POV~**

Satu hari yang terasa begitu panjang. Padahal Kuroko tidak begitu banyak beraktifitas hari ini, tapi dia letih sekali. Saking lelahnya, ia terpaksa membolos latihan basket sore ini. Saat ini tubuh dan hatinya sedang tidak menginginkan ia banyak bergerak. Seperti biasa Kuroko berjalan pulang sembari membaca buku novelnya. Dan seperti biasa ia mampir ke Maji Burger untuk membeli minuman favoritnya. Setelah itu melanjutkan lagi perjalanan pulangnya.

Di setiap tegukkan susu vanilla itu, ia melamunkan akan sesuatu. Entah kenapa ia terus memikirkan wajah Akashi pagi tadi. Wajah yang terlihat muram meskipun hanya terlihat sekilas, tapi cukup untuk membuat Kuroko terus kepikiran. Bagi Kuroko, satu hari ini terasa sangat membosankan.

.

.

.

Esoknya.

"Kuroko... tampangmu kucel sekali, ya?" Aomine sudah melihat hal ini sejak kemarin, tetapi tetap saja lelaki tan ini masih belum terbiasa melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa ini.

"Sudah semalaman aku berusaha menemukan potongan puzzle yang hilang di pikiranku, tapi tetap saja tidak kunjung kutemukan. Aku harus apa? Rasanya pikiranku terbebani sejak kemarin. Mungkin aku sedang sakit, ya? Novel yang baru saja kubeli itu, pun, belum dapat kubaca dengan santai karena terus memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna—

"YAK! _STOP_! CUKUP SAMPAI DI SITU, KUROKO _CCHI_!" Kise menghentikan keluhan Kuroko yang sangat panjang dan membebani Aomine sedari tadi, sang pendengar. "Kemana Kuroko _cchi_ ku yang selalu santai dan beremosi datar pergi? Mencurahkan seluruh keputusasaanmu, itu seperti bukan dirimu, tahu! Kau sekarang terlihat menyeramkan!"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Kise- _kun?_ Aku sudah seperti biasa,"

"Bohong sekali, kau terlihat seperti Sparta," Kuroko terdiam. Memandang buku novel barunya yang belum sempat ia baca di atas meja. "Hei, Kuroko _cchi_ ," Kise memanggil temannya yang sedang berbengong ria itu "Kau pasti pernah membaca novel percintaan remaja, kan?"

"Tidak. Tidak pernah," dengan tegas Kuroko menjawab pertanyaan si kuning Kise. Jujur saja, Kise sudah tidak dapat berucap lagi untuk menyadarkan Kuroko. Dan Kise sangat lupa kalau Kuroko bukanlah seorang lelaki yang romantis.

"Eh... Tetsu, kemarin kau jadi bertanya pada Akashi?" Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa?" Aomine bertanya lagi, dan yang ditanyai hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Karena Mibuchi- _san_ mengatakan padaku untuk pergi dari hadapan Akashi- _san_ ,"

"Oh," ketiga lelaki ini saling berdiam. Kise yang sedang memikirkan kalimat yang baik untuk membuat Kuroko tersadar. Aomine terlihat sedang menahan atmosfer yang terus membebaninya sedari tadi. Dan Kuroko yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya memikirkan hal yang sama berulang kali. Baru kali ini mereka bertiga terlihat begitu canggung satu sama lain. Membuat semua orang di sekitar turut merasa terbebani.

"AH! Itu namanya cemburu, kan?" Kise yang sepertinya baru kepikiran itu langsung berteriak keras sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Kuroko.

"Eh? Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak pernah cemburu pada orang, dan tidak akan pernah selamanya. Itu hanya akan membuatku terlihat menyedihkan, Kise- _kun_ ," satu kalimat yang pedas dan mematahkan semangat Kise. Tanpa rasa bersalah, Kuroko beranjak pergi dari tempat perkumpulan mereka sedari tadi untuk mencari udara segar.

"Kuroko _cchi_ di luar dugaan keras kepala sekali, ya? Gengsinya terlalu tinggi," Kise menghela nafas panjang, prihatin dengan sikap Kuroko yang ternyata kekanakan itu. Aomine pun ikut menghela nafas panjang, lega karena terbebas dari suasana yang menegangkan barusan.

:v :v

Di sisi lain, terlihat Akashi sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Reo. Mereka terlihat mesra seperti biasa. Tidak begitu mesra, sih. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Kuroko yang melihatnya merasa panas. "Hei, Sei- _chan_... sampai kapan kau ingin begini? Tetsu- _chan_ , jadi terlihat menyeramkan, tuh?" ujar Reo sembari memancarkan senyumnya yang dipaksa. Tentu dia ngeri setelah melihat Kuroko yang mondar-mandir sedari tadi sembari memancarkan aura ganasnya.

"Hem, entahlah. Tapi kurasa begini juga bagus," Akashi mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum licik. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, tapi yang jelas dia terlihat menikmati hal ini. Dimana Kuroko telihat seperti binatang buas yang hendak menerkam mangsanya. Walau Cuma segitu, tapi cukup untuk membuat Akashi menahan tawanya berulang kali.

"Yah, pada dasarnya kau memang licik, ya, Sei _-chan_ ,"

"Hmp, bicara apa kau ini, _Reo_ ,"

.

.

.

.

Kali ini terlihat seorang lelaki bersurai biru langit sedang berbaring santai di ranjang UKS yang serba putih. Dilihat juga tahu, dia sedang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang itu. Mungkin saja ia ketiduran karena angin semilir yang menembus masuk dari jendela ruang UKS ini. Hembusan angin yang sejuk ini memang sangat nyaman dan dapat menidurkan semua orang yang merasakannya.

GREK.

Pintu UKS terbuka secara perlahan. Dan manampilkan sosok yang tidak asing , Akashi Seijurou. Dan bisa ditebak, Akashi langsung menghampiri lelaki yang sedang terlelap itu. Mata heterochromnya terus memandangi Kuroko tanpa kedip sekalipun. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak memandangi sosok Kuroko yang sedang tertidur. Tidak begitu lama, sih, tapi terasa lama untuk Akashi. "Menyerah mendapatkan dirimu?" Akashi bergumam pelan pada Kuroko yang sedang tertidur sembari membelai surai biru muda Kuroko yang terasa begitu lembut "Hmp, jangan bercanda. Selamanya aku akan terus mengejarmu, bodoh," lanjut Akashi semakin dramatis(?).

"Benarkah itu?" Akashi terbelangak ketika ia mendengar suara yang sepertinya tidak asing melintas di telinganya. "Benarkah begitu, Akashi- _san?"_ bingo. Ternyata memang benar suara Kuroko. Akashi sebenarnya cukup terkejut, tapi tidak ia perlihatkan.

"Kuroko, ternyata kau bangun,"

"Ya, barusan saja sih, setelah kau berkata 'jangan bercanda' itu," tamat untuk Akashi. Jujur saja ia bingung hendak mengatakan apa pada lelaki biru ini.

"Kau salah dengar, mungkin,"

"Tidak mungkin. Semua kalimatmu itu terdengar jelas melintas di telingaku," oke, sekarang Akashi harus berkata apa lagi? Baru kali ini dia terdesak seperti ini. Hal seceroboh ini bukanlah sifat Akashi.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku akan telat ke pelajaran selanjutnya," Akashi yang mulai panic itu beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu, Akashi- _san!_ " spontan Kuroko menarik tangan Akashi dan membantingnya ke tempat tidur dengan keras dan tanpa ampun.

"Kh! Laki-laki macam apa yang berani membanting perempuan, hah?" Akashi marah? Jelas saja ia marah setelah dibanting dengan keras begitu. Dengan galaknya ia bangkit dari tempat tidur setelah menepis tangan Kuroko.

"Tung... Akashi- _san_! Apa kau benar-benar setuju bertunangan dengan Mibuchi- _san?_ "

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Soalnya... kau barusan bilang tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mendapatkanku! Tapi kau masih saja setuju dan sama sekali tidak melawan bertunangan dengan Mibuchi _-san_. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu," Kuroko mengusap surai birunya sembari menundukkan kepala. Merasa canggung dengan Akashi karena mengingat ia telah berkata kasar saat hari minggu itu.

"Kalau aku bilang serius, kau mau apa? Bukannya sejak awal kita tidak pernah peduli satu sama lain?"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan potongan puzzle terakhir,"

"Pu... zzle?" Akashi jadi semakin bingung dengan tingkah Kuroko. Tapi meskipun membingungkan ini juga terlihat menarik.

"Aku merasa kesal setelah mendengar kau akan berhenti mengejarku. Dan sekarang aku sadar, perasaan kesal itu timbul karena aku selalu ingin dikejar olehmu, Akashi _-san_!" Akashi melebarkan matanya, setelah itu ia kembali memancarkan seringainya yang mengerikan. Hal itu membuat Kuroko bergidik ketakutan. Dan ia mulai merasa ada yang janggal dari semua ini.

"Yah, ini memang tidak seperti harapanku, tapi mungkin sudah cukup,"

"Eh?"

"Reo sepertinya sudah cukup,"

GRek! "Benarkah!" betapa terkejutnya Kuroko melihat sosok Reo yang muncul dari balik pintu UKS itu. Dan saat ini Kuroko benar-benar merasa ada yang aneh dengan ini semua.

"Tunggu, ada apa ini?"

"Hmp, ini lebih mudah dibanding berburu seekor kelinci,"

"Akashi- _san_?"

"Begini, ya Tetsu- _chan_ ~ sebenarnya semua ini adalah acting kami berdua agar kau terpancing dalam jebakan yang dibuat Sei- _chan_ ," jelas saja Kuroko terkejut bukan main. Ternyata semua itu adalah permainan yang dibuat Akashi untuk menjebak Kuroko.

"Jangan main-main,"

"Hmp. Jangan main-main? Kau yang bodoh, kan? Larut dalam emosi sendiri,"

"Nah, aku pergi dulu, ya~" Reo memutuskan pergi agar tidak mengganggu konflik kedua orang ini. Meskipun ia tidak benar-benar pergi. Sebenarnya Reo menguping dari balik pintu UKS.

"Nah, Kuroko, kau bilang ingin terus berada dalam kejaranku , bukan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bilang begitu, dasar licik,"

Cring!

Akashi mengacungkan guntingnya dan menggores sedikit wajah Kuroko. Dengan pancaran mata yang bagai binatang buas, Akashi menatap mata Kuroko. "Ini pembalasan dendam karena telah merusak harga diriku kemarin lusa. Jangan pernah membantahku, bodoh," Kuroko tidak dapat berkutik sedikitpun. Kali ini Akashi terlihat sangat marah besar dan terlihat sangat menyeramkan dari sebelumnya. "Camkan perkataanmu tadi. Kau sudah tidak dapat lepas dariku mulai saat ini dan seterusnya," Akashi menarik kembali guntingnya dan menaruhnya kembali ke dalam saku.

Kuroko tumbang seketika karena kakinya yang sudah begitu lemas dan tidak sanggup berdiri lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Bulu kuduknya berdiri dan keringat dingin bercucuran di sekujur tubuh Kuroko. Ia menatap Akashi dengan tatapan mata yang seperti habis melihat hantu dan berkata pada gadis merah itu "Kau iblis," dan yang dikatai seperti itu hanya menyeringai puas. Setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di UKS itu.

BUK!

"Sialan!" Kuroko jelas kesal karena telah direndahkan oleh tuan putri itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya "Kalau memang begitu caramu bermain, aku juga bisa, Akashi- _san,"_ Kuroko benar-benar kesal saat ini. Hingga usai sekolah pun ia masih merasa kesal ketika mengingat bagaimana dia dibodohi oleh pasangan bodoh itu.

Ini merupakan hari yang melelahkan bagi Kuroko dan juga merupakan hari tersial sepanjang masa. Jadi pertarungan untuk hari ini, Kuroko dinyatakan kalah telak?

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rencananya sih mau publish pas malming :V tapi ya udah lah :v entah kenapa di setiap malming gua selalu gak sempet. Padahal selalu di rumah dan selalu nganggur/bilang aja lu lagi males/**

 **:v :v :v bla bla bla :V :V ini chapter udah lama kuketik sebenernya. Dan berulang kali ingin kuubah ceritanya rasanya males gitu :V /pemalas/ makanya nih chapter rada gaje atau garing gitu. Ah udahlah, ini edisi spesial yang dibuat dengan setengah hati.**

 **hevvy riding**

 **Kuro!FemAka/FemAka!Kuro**

 **Warning: Ooc, GenderBender, Typo?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Malam minggu, malam di mana semua anak muda keluar rumah untuk berkumpul bareng teman, bersenang-senang, dan yang paling utama adalah berpacaran bagi yang sudah memiliki pacar. Di malam minggu yang cuacanya mendukung ini, Kuroko dan Akashi—yang sebenarnya belum resmi menjadi pasangan—turut bergabung dalam rutinitas anak muda di malam minggu yaitu berpacar—"Aku hanya menemanimu belanja." Ujar Kuroko dengan tegas dan padat.

"Belanja? Padahal hanya kita berdua. Berarti kita akan berpac—

"Kita hanya akan berbelanja di malam minggu, Akashi- _san_." Kuroko sama sekali tidak mau mendengar kosakata 'berpacaran' keluar dari mulut Akashi. Meski kesal, gadis bersurai merah ini harus mengalah saat ini, jika tidak Kuroko akan terus mengoceh tentang hal yang sama nantinya. Dan kencan di malam minggu ini akan tidak berjalan lancar.

"Baiklah, kita hanya akan berbelanja. Bukan berpacaran. Tapi aku tetap menganggap ini adalah kencan." Ujar Akashi tidak mau kalah dengan Kuroko.

"Hah... baiklah. Terserah kau mau menyebut apa," ujar Kuroko pasrah.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi, Kuroko" Akashi mengulurkan tangannya pada Kuroko dengan senyumannya yang tampak manis. Kuroko menghela nafas dan menerima uluran tangan Akashi—

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan 'ayo pergi' sambil mengulurkan tangan, kan, Akashi- _san_?"

.

.

 _ **Battle Begin!**_

.

.

"Heh... di mall seperti ini ternyata juga ramai, ya? Kukira mall akan sepi karena anak muda akan lebih memilih ke tempat karaoke atau semacamnya," kata Kuroko.

"Bodoh. Di malam minggu, tidak hanya anak muda saja yang keluar rumah, kan? Keluarga juga ada."

"Iya juga," Saat ini Kuroko dan Akashi masih tertahan di lantai dasar suatu mall. Keramaian mall membuat dua orang ini sulit untuk melangkah maju dan menaiki _escalator_ yang menuju lantai 2. "Eh, lebih baik kita menepi dulu di salah satu tokonya," usul Kuroko yang mulai tidak tahan dengan keramaian ini. Akashi menyetujuinya.

"Tapi kau mau masuk ke toko yang mana?"

"Terserah Akashi- _san_ aja. Cari yang sepi, ya?"

"Oh... oke," Akashi celingak-celinguk mencari toko yang sepi. Kedua manik merahnya langsung menangkap toko mainan yang kelihatannya cukup sepi dan tak banyak pengunjung yang melirik toko itu "Kita ke toko mainan itu saja," tunjuk Akashi sembari menarik lengan baju Kuroko. Kuroko hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Akashi menuju toko mainan yang dimaksud.

.

.

.

"Di sini lumayan juga..." ujar Kuroko.

"Kau ini tidak tahan keramaian, ya? Padahal kau rakyat biasa,"

"Hal itu tidak ada hubungannya, Akashi- _san_. Aku juga jarang pergi ke tempat ramai seperti ini."

"Hmp, apa-apaan itu?" Akashi tertawa kecil "Nah, karena sudah di sini, aku mau lihat-lihat dulu," ujar Akashi langsung menghampiri salah satu rak yang menyimpan deretan mainan beragam jenis. Di sana terdapat mainan yang belum sama sekali Akashi lihat, makanya saat ini Akashi sangat tertegun melihat mainan rakyat biasa yang luar biasa "Ini figure karakter?" mata Akashi kini tertuju pada deretan figure karakter.

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik? Tidak kusangka..."

"Iya... ini, karakter pemain basket ini... mirip kau, Kuroko..." Akashi memandangi figure pemain basket itu dengan tatapan mata yang begitu lembut. Kuroko tersipu mendengar ucapan dari Akashi.

"Emh... kalau kau suka... mau kubelikan?" tawar Kuroko spontan.

"Heh? Kenapa?" pertanyaan Akashi membuat Kuroko tersadar dan merasa malu sendiri. Kenapa juga ia menawarkan mainan murah ini pada Akashi yang termaksud golongan orang kaya "Sebenarnya aku bisa membelinya sendiri." Ujar Akashi dengan datar dan Kuroko tahu itu, makanya kini ia masih merasa seperti orang bodoh karena telah menawarkan mainan murah pada Akashi.

"Ah... iya, ya?" kata Kuroko lirih penuh penyesalan(?).

"Nah, aku ke kasir dulu. Setelah membayar figure ini kita akan ke tempat selanjutnya," ujar Akashi dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan rasa malu Kuroko.

Setelah beberapa lama, Akashi kembali sembari membawa bungkusan sedang yang berisi figur pemain basket tadi. Kuroko masih lumayan kesal karena pertanyaan spontannya barusan "Ayo ke tempat selanjutnya..." kata Kuroko sembari melangkah keluar toko mainan itu duluan.

.

.

.

Saat ini terlihat sepasang _couple_ biru merah sedang singgah di stand makanan yaitu Takoyaki. Kuroko sudah terlalu lapar karena memang ia belum makan apa-apa sebelum pergi ke mall ini bersama Akashi. Sembari menunggu, Kuroko memainkan Hpnya dengan serius sedangkan Akashi terus menerus memandang Kuroko yang sedang asyik dengan Hp lipat birunya itu. "Kau terlihat serius. Sedang apa kau di Hp?" tanya Akashi cukup penasaran.

"Ah... aku membaca novel _online_ ," jawab Kuroko singkat tapi jelas. Akashi hanya berOh ria mendengar jawaban itu. Setelah itu keduanya kembali diam dan asyik pada kegiatan sendiri sembari menunggu takoyaki mereka siap. Semakin lama Kuroko makin serius melototi layar Hpnya itu. Ekspresi wajah lelaki surai biru muda ini berubah-ubah dalam hitungan menit. Akashi yang sedari tadi memandangi Kuroko hanya dapat tersenyum geli.

"Apa yang kau baca, Kuroko?" tanya Akashi kembali.

"Oh, aku baca novel berjudul ' _My destiny_ '... ini rekomendasi Momoi. Awalnya kukira tidak seru karena ini novel percintaan remaja, tapi setelah kucoba membacanya lumayan seru juga" jelas Kuroko.

"Heh... apa seseru itu hingga Kuroko si penggemar novel misteri sampai tertarik pada percintaan?" tanya Akashi terkesan mengejek. Kuroko merespon perkataan Akashi itu hanya dengan senyuman yang sangat tipis seperti benang jahit.

"Aku berpikir... tokoh di cerita ini mirip kita. Meskipun selalu bertengkar tapi selalu dekat dan semakin mesra." mata Akashi terbuka lebar. Kalau ia tidak salah dengar, barusan Kuroko mengatakan hal yang terkesan romantis pada Akashi. Entah Kuroko sadar atau tidak ketika mengatakannya, yang jelas perkataannya tadi membuat Akashi—sedikit—berdebar-debar.

"Kau ini ngomong apaan—

"Ini takoyakinya! Silakan dinikmati!" suasana yang hampir mendekati romantis mereka berdua buyar, karena si penjual takoyaki ini.

"Terimakasih, paman. Ini uangnya." Setelah Kuroko membayar takoyakinya, mereka berdua makan di kursi yang telah disediakan untuk istirahat.

:v

"Sudah lama tidak makan takoyaki..." ujar Kuroko dengan sebiji takoyaki panas di mulutnya. Akashi yang masih mengunyah takoyaki miliknya itu hanya dapat mengangguk setuju. "Apa kau pernah makan ini sebelumnya, Akashi- _san?_ " tanya Kuroko yang sudah berhasil menelan takoyaki panas itu ke dalam tenggorokannya. Akashi diam beberapa detik untuk menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya, setelah tertelan barulah ia mulai berbicara kembali.

"Tentu saja aku pernah. Kalau tidak salah, saat aku kecil..." jawab Akashi sembari memasukkan kembali sebiji takoyaki ke dalam mulutnya.

"Oh..." Kuroko pun turut fokus kembali pada makanannya.

"Hei, apa novel yang kau baca barusan ada bukunya?" tanya Akashi.

"Eh? Sepertinya tidak... karena ini hanya ditulis oleh penulis amatir dan dipublikasikan di blog," jawab Kuroko seadanya.

"He-eh... apa nama blognya? Aku jadi tertarik untuk membaca novel dari seorang amatir itu."

"He-eh... kalau kau memang tertarik, akan kuberitahu nanti."

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan _dinner_ sederhana mereka, Kuroko dan Akashi melanjutkan perjalanan mereka di dalam mall tersebut. Kini mereka berdua berada pada lantai tiga. Tempat yang penuh dengan toko khusus untuk perempuan yaitu toko _accessories_. Ada toko yang tampak _girly_ dengan susunannya yang serba merah muda ada pula yang berwarna-warni dengan berbagai perhiasan cewek. Ada juga toko yang menjual _accessories_ untuk pasangan.

"Lantai tiga yang membosankan..." komentar Akashi langsung dengan nada yang ketus. Kuroko tidak dapat membantah, karena ia juga setuju dengan pendapat Akashi tentang seberapa membosankannya lantai tiga ini "Apa kita naik saja lagi?" tanya Akashi.

"Heh? Kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perhiasan, Akashi- _san_?"

"Bukannya tidak tertarik. Hanya saja, lelaki pendek di sebelahku ini mungkin tidak terlalu tertarik dengan perhiasan cewek," ujar Akashi sembari memasukkan sindiran halus di dalam kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak masalah kalau melihat-lihat sebentar... toh, tidak semuanya berupa _accessories_ yang dipasang di tubuh, ada juga gantungan kunci dan jam tangan, kan?".

"Oh, kalau begitu, aku mau lihat-lihat sebentar... di _couple accessories_ yang di depan kita ini," kata Akashi seraya menunjuk toko yang dimaksudnya. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Akashi dari belakang. Di toko kecil yang gayanya sedikit _trendy_ itu, Akashi sangat asyik melihat-lihat berbagai benda-benda kecil yang lucu dan ada juga yang tampak dewasa. Semua yang di sana tersedia untuk pasangan.

"Apa ada yang kau taksir?" tanya Kuroko penasaran, karena sedari tadi sepertinya mata Akashi hanya terfokus pada satu objek saja. Ketika ia menghampiri Akashi, Kuroko melihat sesuatu yang dilihat Akashi sedari tadi. Di atas rak banyak berjajar berbagai _accessories_ , tapi Kuroko langsung mengetahuinya kalau sedari tadi Akashi melihat gantungan kunci ayam merah yang sedang memegang gunting. Dan di sebelah gantungan ayam merah itu, ada ayam berwarna biru muda tampak memegang segelas minuman. "Heh? Ayam ya? Lucu juga..." ujar Kuroko langsung memberi pendapatnya.

"He-eh, apa kau menginginkannya?"

"Ya, tidak masalah"

"Kau tidak keberatan pasangan denganku?"

"Kurasa tidak" jawab Kuroko dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membeliny—

"Tunggu, Akashi- _san!_ "

"Kenapa?"

"Kali ini biarkan aku yang membelinya! Seru Kuroko dengan sangat serius. Akashi mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Kenapa? Kau gak senang kalau kutraktir?"

"Bukan. Seharusnya cowok yang mentraktir ceweknya, kan?" Kuroko pun mengambil dua ayam itu dari tangan Akashi yang tampaknya sedang bengong. Tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi, Kuroko beralih ke meja kasir untuk membayar.

Dan di saat itu, di kepala Akashi hanya ada satu kata yang terus bergeming.

'ceweknya'

'ceweknya'

'ceweknya'

"Itu maksudnya apa?" pikir Akashi heran. Rasanya baru pertama kalinya Akashi tampak ragu dan tidak yakin dengan kesimpulannya sendiri.

_(:3_)/_)_

Sekarang sudah jam 10 dan kini KuroAka sudah berada di halte bis. Menunggu jemputan yang sama-sama beroda 4 namun berbeda jenis.

"Hem... ini ayam merahmu, Akashi- _san_ " ujar Kuroko seraya memberikan gantungan ayam pada Akashi. Seperti biasa Akashi menerimanya tanpa sungkan "Dan ini punyaku, warna biru" ujar Kuroko sambil menggelantungan ayam miliknya di jari telunjuknya lalu mengayun-ayukannya "Sekarang kita kembaran, ya? Baru kali ini aku kembaran dengan seseorang. Apalagi orang itu adalah ratu sekolah yang terkenal kejam dan suka mengintimidasi" kata Kuroko tanpa rasa takut sekalipun, meskipun yang merasa tersindir kini telah menancapkan gunting di leher Kuroko.

"Kalau kau tak suka buang saja" timpal Akashi sambil mendengus kesal. Kuroko diam sejenak sambil menatap gantungannya.

"Tidak mau. Terlalu sayang. Buang-buang uang" ujar Kuroko tegas, padat, dan terlalu datar tanpa ekspresi "Lagipula, dengan begini, aku akan jadi orang pertama yang kembaran denganmu, kan?" ujat Kuroko dengan seburat senyuman tipisnya. Mendengar itu membuat _mood_ Akashi membaik. Gadis ini pun turut tersenyum.

"Ah... tapi sayangnya aku sering kembaran dengan Reo. Jadi bukan kau yang pertama kembaran denganku."

"Ah... gitu, ya? kalian akrab, ya? Yah, sudah kuduga, sih. Bahkan kau pernah hampir bertunangan dengannya" ujar Kuroko lemas.

"Itu cuma pura-pura, pendek. Aku dan Reo hanya teman kecil" timpal Akashi.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu" yak, setelah itu keduanya kehabisan bahan obrolan. Mereka diam dan tak berkata apapun sampai akhirnya bis yang akan dinaiki Kuroko datang. "Bisnya datang. Aku pulang duluan, Akashi- _san_ " ujar Kuroko seraya berdiri dari tempatnya tadi duduk. Tepat setelah pintu bis terbuka, Kurok masuk dan duduk di dekat jendela. Akashi masih dapat melihat sosok Kuroko dari luas bis itu. Sebelum bis berangkat, Kuroko sempat melambaikan tangannya pada Akakshi dari balik kaca jendela itu. Akashi membalasnya dan setelah itu bis pun pergi.

Selang beberapa lama, mobil mewah Akashi yang berwarna hitam mengkilap akhrinya datang. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Akashi menaiki bis itu dan pulang ke rumah. Sambil terus memandangi jalanan dari dalam mobil, Akashi tidak bosan-bosannya menghela nafas panjang. Sang pengemudi Akashi saja sampai ngeri melihat nona mudanya tampak lesu dan menyedihkan(?). "Anda kenapa, nona muda?" tanya pengemudi Akashi.

"Eh? Ah, tidak apa-apa. Jangan pedulikan aku dan fokus saja pada jalananmu, Chihiro" ujar Akashi sekaligus memerintah. Si pengemudi menurutinya dan kembali fokus pada jalanan.

Akashi pun kembali memandangi jalanan yang penuh dengan kendaraan lalu-lalang dengan rasa kecewa. Di tengah renungannya Akashi menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Ternyata tidak terjadi hal yang istimewa"

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ini chapter agak maksa konpliknya :'v eh tapi beneran gua gk punya ide lagi**

 **Kering rasanya nih kepala...**

 **BTW, ini _last_ Chapter... silakan gebuk saia jika hasilnya tak memuaskan :v**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPO, AU, Genderbender!**

 **KuroFem!Aka/Fem!AkaKuro**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Sejak malam minggu kemarin, Kuroko merasakan hal aneh terus meloncat-loncat dalam dirinya. Jantungnya terus berdetak tak karuan. Pikirannya selalu melayang kemana-mana. Dan entah mengapa yang selalu ia pikirkan di setiap menitnya adalah Aka—"Mustahil... ini mustahil" tepis Kuroko sambil memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri "Mungkin aku hanya sedang sakit. Kenapa juga aku harus berdebar karena gadis yang selalu kejam, egois, dan selalu mutlak hingga aku terus direndahkan setiap harinya. Aku juga punya harga diri" ujar Kuroko panjang lebar, pada bayangan dirinya di kaca setinggi dada miliknya.

Kuroko mengambil seragam hari seninnya dan jelas memakainya serapi mungkin. Setelah mengambil tas dan hendak menarik knok pintu, tiba-tiba saja Kuroko kepikiran lagi. Melamunkan Akashi lagi. Memikirkan kencannya dengan Akashi malam minggu itu. Tak lama, ia kembali tersadar "Oh, tidak... aku mulai rusak... simpan harga dirimu Kuroko... simpan... kau bukanlah si manusia _maso_ seperti Kise- _kun_ " tutur Kuroko sambil membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan roti panggang beserta telur mata sapi bersama keluarganya.

Di tengah-tengah _breakfast_ nya. Kuroko terus memikirkan satu hal. Sambil mengunyah roti panggangnya, Kuroko bergumam dengan lirih "Tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku harus mulai menjauh darinya".

.

.

 _ **Battle Begin!**_

.

.

KRINNNNNGGGGGGGGG!... segera setelah bel masuk berdering, semua murid pergi ke lapangan untuk melakukan upacara pagi. Kegiatan paling membosankan dan menyebalkan bagi kebanyakan murid sekolah. "Kenapa sih kita harus pake upacara segala. Memang akan terpakai di masa depan?" gerutu Kise sambil merenggangkan badannya. Aomine mengangguk setuju. Kuroko diam-diam juga mengangguk setuju "Ah, Kuroko _cchi_! Itu si ratu datang menghampirimu" setelah mengatakan itu, Kuroko dengan ragu menolehkan kepalanya pada objek yang dimaksud. Benar saja, Akashi sedang berjalan menuju dirinya.

"Maaf... aku mau duluan ke lapangan" Kuroko berlari kecil menjauhi Akashi yang bahkan belum sempat menyapa. Kise dan Aomine saling berpadangan heran. Jelas sekali kalau Kuroko tampak aneh dan tak seperti biasanya.

:v :v

"Nah kau harus memberi penjelasan, Kuroko _cchi_ " ujar Kise sambil menodongkan garpu makan siangnya. Kuroko yang sedang asyik menikmati roti yakisobanya itu terbengong dengan tampang datar.

"Apanya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Hubunganmu dengan ratu sekolah itu! Malam minggu kalian jalan berdua, kan? Apa yang terjadi malam itu? Kenapa kalian tadi tak bertegur sapa? Apa jangan-jangan kau melakukan sesuatu yang—DUAK! Kuroko segera memukul Lelaki kuning ini sebelum ia berkata lebih ngawur lagi. Dengan aura gelap yang memberatkan hati, Kuroko pergi meninggalkan Kise yang sekarat dan Aomine yang dari tadi kerjanya hanya tidur sambil mendengkur.

Di lain sisi. Seorang ratu _absolut_ kini sedang berjalan mengitari koridor sekolah dengan gaya angkuh, khas seorang putri konglomerat. Maniknya sibuk mencari suatu objek. Dari pagi ia merasakan suatu yang aneh. Yap, Suatu hal yang aneh dari Kuroko. Akashi merasa si manusia biru langit dengan tinggi badan rata-rata itu sedang mengabaikan dirinya tadi pagi. Akashi tahu itu karena dia 'selalu benar'. Jujur saja, sebagai seorang perempuan yang sebenarnya masih memiliki suatu perasaan yang saat ini biasa disebut ' _Baper_ ', Akashi merasa—yah, seperti itulah. Ketika Kuroko mengabaikannya dengan sengaja, rasanya seperti ada yang memukul keras jantung Akashi. Terabaikan itu sangat menyakitkan. Makanya saat ini, Akashi ingin minta penjelasan dan melakukan pembalasan atas harga dirinya yang sedikit terluka. "Kemana bocah pendek itu?" gumam Akashi ketus. Setelah beberapa mencari dan terus memutar bola mata hingga hampir kering, ia menemukan Kuroko. Sedang dengan tenang membaca buku sambil bersandar pada dinding koridor. _Kenapa juga dia harus baca buku di sana? Bukannya di ruang kelas?_. Batin Akashi merasa heran, tapi itu masa bodoh. Yang lebih penting saat ini adalah Kuroko.

"Kuroko! Kau bisa ikut aku?" sahut Akashi dengan nada yang seperti biasa terdengar menantang. Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi terus menempel pada buku menjadi ke arah Akashi.

"Apa?" tanya Kuroko. Akashi sempat mendecak. Melihat respon Kuroko yang luar biasa datar itu.

Akashi mencoba untuk bersabar sebentar saja. Kalau lawab bicaranya bukan Kuroko, dia tak akan selunak ini "Kita perlu bicara. Ikut aku" kata Akashi _to_ _the point_.

Kuroko memandang Akashi sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada bukunya "Aku sibuk, Akashi- _san_. Jangan menggangguku sekarang" itulah jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko. Ya, itu bukan khayalan ataupun mimpi. Akashi mendengarnya sendiri. Kuroko dengan cuek dan percaya dirinya mengabaikan Akashi begitu saja.

"Hei, Kuroko, sekarang kau berani mengabaikanku lagi?" raut wajah Akashi kini tampak seram. Membuat atmosfer di sekitarnya seketika menjadi suram dan tegang. Kuroko pun juga merasakannya. Merasakan kalau Akashi mulai marah. Namun ia tetap mempertahankan kejantanannya dengan terus bermuka super datar.

Kuroko melirik sedikit Akashi dengan alis yang ia turunkan "Kenapa Akashi- _san_? Sudah kubilang aku sibuk. Aku tidak mengabaikanmu" ujar Kuroko. Akashi sudah mencapai puncaknya. Setelah sekali berdecak, Akashi menarik Kuroko dengan paksa. Untuk seorang perempuan, cengkeraman tangan Akashi sangatlah kuat hingga Kuroko tak bisa menepis tangan yang tampak kurus kecil itu. "Akashi- _san_... tolong lepaskan aku" pintah Kuroko dengan nada bicara datar. Akashi abaikan perintah Kuroko, karena Akashi memang tak pantas diperintah.

Akashi membuka pintu UKS dan mendorong Kuroko untuk masuk ke dalam. Untuk mencegah pengganggu, Akashi mengunci pintu UKS "Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Akas—BRUK!... sebelum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Kuroko sudah membentur dinding keras sekali. Ia sempat merintih sakit sambil menggosok kepalanya. Kuroko memandang Akashi. Gadis bersurai merah itu tampak lebih mengerikan jika memancarkan tatapan sinis yang mengintimidasi. Kuroko bergidik ngeri. Ingin rasanya kabur dari jendela.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya Akashi, perlahan mendekati sosok Kuroko yang terduduk di lantai. Kuroko memundurkan tubuhnya yang sebenarnya sudah terpojok dinding "Saat malam minggu kau bersikap biasa saja. Dan sekarang kau mengabaikanku? Memangnya kau siapa sehingga bisa terus merubah sikapmu padaku, Kuroko?" kini Akashi telah berdiri tepat di depan Kuroko. Dengan auranya yang hebat, seperti mengunci pergerakan Kuroko.

Kuroko memberanikan diri melawan tatapan mata Akashi yang tajam dan menusuk itu "Kalau begitu aku bertanya padamu. Kau siapa sehingga kau bisa berbuat seenaknya padaku begini, Akashi- _san_ " timpal Kuroko sangat menantang. Akashi terdiam. "Kau memintaku untuk menikahimu secara tiba-tiba. Menganggapku tunangan seenaknya. Dan pokoknya masih banyak lagi..." kembali Kuroko menjeda perkataannya. Setelah melihat Kedua manis Akashi telah sedikit menghasilka air mata. Kuroko sempat terkejut. Ia berdiri menghadap Akashi "Kau kenapa?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi yang sadar kalau matanya telah bocor itu segera mengusap benda cair yang tak pantas ia tunjukan pada orang lain tak terkecuali Kuroko "Kau keluarlah. Aku ingin istirahat sejenak" perintah Akashi sambil menarik tangan Kuroko menuju pintu. Namun Kuroko menahannya. Ia menatap Akashi dengan cemas dan penuh perasaan bersalah. Dia hanya ingin menghindar dari Akashi, bukannya ingin membuatnya menangis. "Apa? Kau mau membangkangku lagi?" tanya Akashi membelakangi Kuroko. Lelaki surai biru langit ini memandang punggun Akashi yang sedikit membungkuk.

"Aku hanya terkejut. Baru pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis" kata Kuroko.

"Ini ulahmu. Terkadang kau bersikap lembut. Memujiku. Dan belakangan ini kau tak keberatan jika aku memaksamu" Akashi mengambil jeda "Kau tahu Kuroko, sulit sekali untuk mendekatimu." Akashi melepaskan tangan Kuroko dan pergi dari UKS. Kuroko terdiam. _Apa ini salahku?_. Batin Kuroko bimbang.

Setelah beberapa merenung, tiba-tiba saja Kuroko membanting dirinya ke tempat tidur UKS yang serba dengan warna putih bersih tanpa noda kekuningan "Ah, Kalau dipikir lagi, aku ini brengsek juga. Kalau seperti ini aku jadi seperti memberi harapan palsu." Gumam Kuroko tak biasanya ia dibuat kepikiran karena masalah percintaan yang rumit "Tapi dengan begini hubungan kita berdua berakhir, kan?" Kuroko menatap hampa plafon UKS yang ditempeli oleh lampu panjang berwarna putih. Entah harus merasa lega atau kecewa tentang hubungannya dengan Akashi yang mungkin bisa dianggap berakhir ini. Kuroko tak tahu. Dia bimbang dan lesu.

"Apa harga diri tak begitu diperlukan untuk masalah seperti ini?" gumamnya kembali dengan lirih dan terdengar putus asa.

Di sisi lain, Akashi berjalan dengan tenang seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Namun pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Tak karuan. Dengan memandang lurus ke depan, Akashi membatinkan suatu kalimat. _Mungkin dengan begini, hubungan kami berakhir_.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **Blabla :v don wori :v ini gak berakhir sape sini kok :v? :v**


End file.
